Justin Bieber and Jasmine V Love Story
by Fancygirl3
Summary: This is about JUSTIN BIEBER and JASMINE V! Not Jump In!. I just couldn't find something to put it under. This is about love and heartbreak. If you like funny, lovey-dovey, Drama this is for you.
1. Staring and Ending

**You Broke My Heart**

**Hey guys! I was like on youtube, looking up Justin Bieber and Jasmine V Love Stories And I found this one story I really liked but didn't get to finish, so now I'm just doing wat I think should happen. Byeeee!**

Ep 1.

Jasmine POV: I forgot my name. I just couldn`t remember it. I tried so hard. But somehow everything i knew got erase out  
my head. I looked at Demi, with a help look.

Demi: She`s Jasmine, My little sister.  
Jasmine: *smiles* What she said.

Jasmine POV: My celebrity crush is sitting right next to me! Justin smiled at me. I suddenly felt butterflys.

Justin: Nice to meet you Jasmine, beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  
Jasmine: *laughs nervously & slightly blush* Uh thanks Justin  
Justin: *smiles* So is this your first award show?  
Jasmine: Yeah, It`s pretty exciting I even met my celebrity crush.  
Justin: Oh really, and who is that.  
Jasmine: *thinks: Shit!* Um *looks around the room* Taylor Launter! He`s hot & a great actor!  
Justin: *frowns* Seriously? I`m way hotter then him.  
Jasmine: *smiles* Somebody`s jealous  
Justin: What? Of him Never!  
Jasmine: Really? Why is that?  
Justin: Because i`m sitting AND talking to the most gorgeous in the world.  
Jasmine: *looks away & blushes*  
Justin: Aww your even more gorgeous when you blush.

Jasmine POV: He is the sweetest guy ever! Demi told me she think he likes me. But i  
don`t think so cause why would he like me he`s famous. & I`m just normal well expect  
for the fact that i`m Demi Lovato`s sister. The lights shut off. I guess the award show  
was starting now.

(Hours Later)

Jasmine POV: The award show is almost over. Demi won an award for best singer. The  
Jonas brothers won an award for best band & the list goes on & on. The next award is  
for best album. Justin grabbed my hand and slightly squeeze it. I look over at him and  
give him an encouraging smile. I know you are going to win.

Selena: & the winner is...  
Demi: *rolls her eyes*  
Selena: JUSTIN BIEBER!  
Jasmine: *smiles* See i told you, you`ll win.  
Justin: *goes on stage* Wow... *He smiles* I just want to thank God, my mom, and Usher also to those other nominees,  
um id also like to thank Def Record, my man Scoot, Christian, Ryan, Chaz. & my fans! I wouldn`t be here without  
you. *walks off stage*  
Host: Well thats our show everyone, Goodnight!

Jasmine`s POV: I saw people starting to leave. I frown cause i guessed we were going home now.

Jasmine: So were going home now?  
Demi: *Smiles big* Noo, were going to the after party now!  
Jasmine: Awesome!

Jasmine POV: I looked around but i couldn`t find Justin. I frowned i guess he left. I sighed  
followed Demi to the limo. I sit next to Nick & just stare at him.

Nick: Can you stop looking at me, its freaking me out.  
Jasmine: *smiles & then hugs him*  
Nick: *just sits there, confused*  
Jasmine: *looks up at him and gives him a death threatening glare*  
Nick: *immediately hugs back, alittle scared*  
Jasmine: *giggles*  
Nick:*Smiles* What? You scare me.  
Jasmine: *pull away from the hug* Finally! You smiled! All night you`ve been so mad.  
Nick: *Sighs* I have my reasons.  
You: Which are?  
Nick: I um was kinda sick?  
Jasmine:*Sigh* Fine, lets act like I believed that.  
**  
**Ep 2.

Nick: *Sighs* I have my reasons.  
You: Which are?  
Nick: I um was kinda sick?  
Jasmine:*Sigh* Fine, lets act like I believed that.

Jasmine`s POV: Me and Nick keep on talking to we go the the party. We walked out of the limo & paparazzi was everywhere! I could hear them playing Your Love Is My Drug. I smiled caused i love that song. I smiled even more when i saw the dance floor filled with so many people dancing! A different song came. I started to look for Justin, but sadly i couldn`t find him. Oh well, i thought i start dancing to Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

?: *wraps his arms around Jasmine`s waist*  
Jasmine: *jumps alittle, & turns around to see Justin*  
Justin: *smiles*  
Jasmine: *smiles back* Why are you so later?  
Justin: I had to leave my mom at home!

((Hours Later))

Jasmine`s POV: I had an amazing night with Justin, we danced all night, even a little dirty dancing ;) Before i knew it, its 12 am and its time to leave. I frowned alittle Demi texted me & said they left early. So basically i have no ride home.

Jasmine & Justin: *walk out of the club, holding hand while laughing*  
Jasmine: *laughs* That was so much fun!  
Justin: Yea, but now it`s getting late.  
Jasmine: I could`ve partyied longer.  
Justin:*Smiles* So where is your ride?  
Jasmine: *takes out her phone* I`ll call a cab. *about to dial the number*  
Justin: *grabs the phone from jasmine & puts it in his pocket*  
Jasmine: Hey! What was that for?  
Justin:*Takes out his car keys* Come on, I`ll give you a ride.  
Jasmine: *smiles*  
Justin: *opens the door for Jasmine*  
Jasmine: Thanks. *gets in Justin`s car*

((Minutes Later: Your in front of Jasmine`s house))

Jasmine: *smiling at Justin* So...  
Justin: So.  
Jasmine:I had a great time Justin.  
Justin:*Smiles* So did I.  
*They both just look at each other*  
Justin: *starts to lean in*  
Jasmine: *leans in two*  
Justin & Jasmine: *about to kiss*  
?: *open the door*  
Justin & Jasmine: *They both lean back immediately*  
Demi: OMG! Were you about to kiss, cause I can close the door & act like that never happened! *about to close the door*

Jasmine POV: I stopped her from closing the door. I kinda wanted to KILL her for interrupting me and Justin,  
but i knew we were taking things too fast.

Jasmine: No need, I`m going to bed now. *turns to Justin* Goodnight Justin *give him a quick kiss on the cheek*

Jasmine`s POV: I walked in and slammed the door. Then i run up to my room and look out your window just as Justin is backing off the driveway. He then drives off. I sighed. Then took a shower & put on my pjs & then falling asleep

Ep 3.

Jasmine`s POV: I walked in and slammed the door. Then i run up to my room and look out your window just as Justin is backing off the driveway. He then drives off. I sighed. I then took a shower & put on my pjs & then falling asleep.

(Next Morning)

Jasmine POV: I was looking all over my room for my cellphone. But then i remember Justin has it. I head to the bathroom. I feel like i`m forgetting something but i just got into the shower & take a quick shower. When i walk out, i was singing baby. I felt my body collided with someone elses and i looked up and saw Justin there. I scream & moved back...I only had a towel wrapped around my body. I saw Justin staring at me so i quickly run into my room and slam the door.

Jasmine: Justin? What are you doing here?  
Justin: I uh..came to give you your phone back.  
Jasmine: I`ll be out in a sec! Just let me get dressed! *gets dressed & does her hair, then runs downstairs*

Jasmine: Hey guys watcha doing?  
Maddie:Oh Justin was saying how he thinks you`re...  
Justin: *puts his hand on her mouth, so she won`t say anything* Uh Maddie, I thought you promised to keep that a secret.  
Maddie:Oh yea. *Giggles* Sorry Justin.  
Jasmine:Oh come on! I wanna know! *puppy dog eyes*  
Justin:Oh no Maddie! Shield your eyes! *He says as he covers his eyes*  
Jasmine: *look at Maddie & smiles*  
Maddie:Okay! Okay! You win! Justin said you`re beautiful and he wants to be more than friends! *runs off*  
Jasmine: *Blushes, looks up to see Justin slightly blushing too*  
Justin: So uh I have your phone.  
Jasmine: yea, can I have it back?  
Justin: *nods & gives its to Jasmine*  
Jasmine: You didn`t look through it right?  
Justin: *smirks* Nah couldnt crack the code.  
Jasmine: *glaces at him*  
Justin: You wanna hang out?  
Jasmine: *Smiles* Sure, I`d like that. Just let me grab me money. *about to walk off*  
Justin: *grabs your arm* What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the pretty lady pay?  
Jasmine: *smiles* So, where are we going?  
Justin: I don`t know where do you wanna go? Im treating you. Its my free day.  
Jasmine: How about McDonalds then we could take a walk in the park?  
Justin: *smiles & nods*

(At McDonalds)

Jasmine`s POV: When we got there some fans spot Justin & ask for his autograph. I just stand there awkwardly as I see some of his fans glaring at me...We both have a great time, got to know each other & laughed alot.

(At Park)

Jasmine POV: Me & Justin start taking pictures. It was fun. I smiled most of the time, i got a really funny picture of Justin.

Justin: I`m not posting that picture on twitter.  
Jasmine: *smiles evily* That`s alright cause i will.  
Justin: You wouldn`t..  
Jasmine: *smiles* Oh i would *start walking away*  
Justin: *grabs Jasmine from the waist & spins her around to make her face him* Give me the camera Lovato!  
Jasmine: You`ll have to catch me Bieber! *run off, laughing*  
Justin: *chases after jasmine, running too & he catches her in a few seconds*  
Jasmine: *trips, and take him along with her*  
Jasmine & Justin: *both roll on the ground laughing*  
Justin: *on top of jasmine still laughing*  
Jasmine: *stops laughing & looks into his eyes*

Ep 4.

Jasmine: *trips, and take him along with her*  
Jasmine & Justin: *both roll on the ground laughing*  
Justin: *on top of jasmine still laughing*  
Jasmine: *stops laughing & looks into his eyes*  
Justin: *slowly leans in*

Jasmine`s POV: I didn`t move..But Pretty soon i felt his soft warm lips meet mine & we kissed slowly and passionately. I really love the feeling of his lips on mine & pretty soon I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss.

Jasmine: *pulls away*  
Justin: What`s wrong?  
Jasmine: Look up.  
Justin: *see the paparazzi*  
Jasmine: *stands up quickly*  
Justin: *stands up too* So wanna be me girlfriend?  
Jasmine: *smiles* Maybe  
Justin: *Frowns* Maybe? After that hot make out session, you say maybe?  
Jasmine: *blushes* What? We didn`t even go on a date yet and you already want me to be your girlfriend.  
Justin: Fine *Holds her hand in his* Jasmine I have a very important question to ask you.  
Jasmine: *nods*  
Justin: *He sighs making the scene more dramatic* Will you...follow me on twitter? *smiles cutely*  
Jasmine: *starts laughing*  
Justin: Okay, now in total seriousness, will you go on a date with me?  
Jasmine: *smiles* I`d love to.  
Justin: Great! I`ll pick you up tomorrow at 7?  
Jasmine: Yeah..

(Jasmine`s House)

Jasmine`s POV: I HAVE A DATE WITH JUSTIN TOMORROW! I`m so excited! I could hardly wait!

(Tomorrow)

Jasmine: *talking to her best friend, Kat over Skype*  
Kat *Reading Jasmine face* OMG he didn`t!  
Jasmine: *smiles and nods, happy that she understood*  
Kat: Eeep! Tell me everything!

Jasmine POV: So i spend about an hour explaining to her everything that happened. She is really happy for me & she tells me to go tell Demi so she can help you shop for an outfit.

Jasmine: *go downstairs & see Demi talking on the phone* Demi! Get off the phone with your boyfriend and help me!  
Demi: Go away.  
Jasmine: *about to leave but then thinks of something* Okay! Fine then I guess you don`t want to help me shop for a cute outfit for my DATE with Justin tonight.  
Demi: Bye *hangs up the phone & grab her car keys* This better not be a joke because I just hung up the phone on Joe without telling him why.  
Jasmine: *smiles*

(Hours Later)

Justin: Hey, you look beautiful.  
Jasmine: *Smiles* Thanks you look handsome.  
Justin: *smiles as he hands Jasmine a red rose* I know its not enough but, I know you love roses.  
Jasmine: No, its perfect, thank you. *quickly puts it inside before grabbing her purse & closing the door shut.  
Jasmine & Justin: *walk to Justin`s car & gets in*  
Jasmine: *see the paparazzi* *sighs*  
Justin: *Notices her sigh* Hey, whats wrong.  
Jasmine: Oh nothing.  
Justin: *just looks at Jasmine*  
Jasmine: Alright, its just that the paparazzi are going to be following us and...  
Justin: Hey don`t worry about that, I got it all planned.  
Jasmine: *Smile* And what are you planning to do?  
Justin: Oh I can`t tell you, its a surprise.  
Jasmine: *pouts*  
Justin: *hands Jasmine a blindfold* Put it on, its a blindfold.  
Jasmine: *groans before putting the blindfold on*  
Justin:*Holds fingers infront of her* How many fingers am I holding up?  
Jasmine: How the hell am I supposed to know? I have a blindfold on!

Ep 5.

Justin: *Holds fingers infront of her* How many fingers am I holding up?  
Jasmine: How the hell am I supposed to know? I have a blindfold on!  
Justin: Geez, just making sure. *he mumbles* So moody.  
Jasmine: *hears the last part* Hey! I heard that!  
Justin: *laughs*

*minutes later*  
Justin: *gets out of the car, goes over to Jasmine, takes her by the hand and leads the way*  
Jasmine: Can I take the blindfold off now?  
Justin: *doesn`t respond, instead she feels him start to untie the blindfold*

Jasmine`s POV: When it is off, I see this huge house, basically a mansion, with a romantic dinner on the table, candles on the table, the fireplace lit, roses everywhere and beautiful lights hanging from the walls.

Jasmine: Wow! Justin this is amazing! Where are we?  
Justin: Why thank you and were at Usher's place he let me borrow it for this special event.  
Jasmine: *sits down and see an amazing dinner, desert, and even some drinks.* This looks delicious Justin. *Smiles*  
Justin: yea, my mom cooked it for me.  
Jasmine: *giggles before she start eating*

Jasmine POV: When we finish eating. We both decide to go out by the pool and just look at the stars. I suddenly realize something as you dip my feet in the pool.

Jasmine: Hey, isnt this where you shot One time?  
Justin: *smiles and nods* I was hoping you`d notice that.  
Jasmine: *smile as she cuddle into Justin`s arms.*  
Justin: *starts singing a part of Never Let You Go* "It's like an angel came by, and took my to heaven, It's like you took me to heaven girl, Cuz when I stare in your eyes, It couldnt be better, I don't want you to go, oh, no, sooo" *looking into Jasmine`s eyes then he stands up & pulls her up with him, He put his hands on her waist as they started dancing together* "Take my hand, lets just dance. Watch my feet, follow me. Don't be scared, girl I'm here. If you didn't know, this is loooovee"

Jasmine POV: When we were done dancing, he leans in. I find yourself leaning in too. We share a passionate kiss then pull away minutes later. He sings one last part of the song, "I'll never let you go, Ohh no, ohh noo, noo, I'll never let you go" I smiled at him before laying my head on his shoulder.

Justin: Will you be my girlfriend?  
Jasmine: I`d love to Justin.  
Justin: Then its official, you`re all mine and no one elses.  
Jasmine: *blushes then nods*

*After the date, at Jasmine`s house*

Justin: *hugs Jasmine*  
Jasmine: *hugs back then pulls away* I had a great time Justin, thank you.  
Justin: No problem babe, *smiles* I`ll see you tomorrow. *gives Jasmine a small peck on the lips & then walks off to his car.  
Jasmine: Bye! *walk into the house and slam the door*

Jasmine POV: "THIS was absolutely the best night of my life." I ran upstairs to my room, opened my laptop and tweeted: BEST day EVER with the most amazing guy! 'Never Let You Go' With that I close my laptop and go to sleep smiling.

Ep 6.

Jasmine POV: "THIS was absolutely the best night of my life." I ran upstairs to my room, opened my laptop and tweeted: BEST day EVER with the most amazing guy! 'Never Let You Go' With that I close my laptop and go to sleep smiling.

(3 months later)

Jasmine: Me and Justin are more than happy. Right now i`m at his house, watching movies. We are watching the Last Song. Justin is in his kitchen, making popcorn.

-Jasmine`s cellphone rings*  
Jasmine: Hello?  
Jasmine`s Mom: Hi sweety, I have great news!  
Jasmine: *Sit up immediately* What is it?  
Jasmine Mom: Well you still have school to go to, but I was able to enroll you into a highschool in LA.  
Jasmine: Really?  
Jasmine`s Mom: Yes! And I worked really hard to get you in there, so you cannot back out!  
Jasmine: Okay mom! I promise I won`t! Anyways, whats it called?  
Jasmine`s Mom: Hollywood High  
Jasmine: Great! When do I start?  
Jasmine`s Mom: In a week. Oh and I already put money in the credit card for your school supplies.  
Jasmine: Kay. Thanks mom love you.  
Jasmine`s Mom: Kay, bye sweety, I`ll miss you.  
Jasmine: Bye. *hang up*  
Justin: *walks in with the popcorn* Hey, who was that.  
Jasmine: Oh my mom. Hey I have something-  
*Jasmine was cut off by Justin's phone ringing.*  
Justin: *He looks down at the screen before getting up.* I`ll be right back babe. I have to answer this. *He gives Jasmine a peck on the lips before leaving the room.*  
Jasmine: *wait there for about a minute before he comes walking in.*  
Justin: Hey sorry it was my... mom.

Jasmine`s POV: He said that in a oddly way which make me think hes lying. But I forget all about it when he takes a seat next to me and starts the movie. He puts his arm around me and brings me closer to him so I cuddle more into his chest. Through out the movie I notice that Justin is texting someone. I try to see who it is but he keeps hiding the phone so I can`t really see. When the movie ends I`m slightly mad at Justin because he is STILL texting that mystery person.

Jasmine: Justin! Who are you texting?  
Justin: *Looks up from the screen* Oh sorry babe, I`ll stop texting. *he closes his phone and puts it in his pocket.*  
*Jasmine smiles and Justin smiles too and then drives her home.*  
Jasmine: Bye, i`ll see you tomorrow?  
Justin: Oh no, I`m sorry but I need to help my mom with...stuff.

Jasmine`s POV: I nodded not to sure of what he is saying is really true. I leaned in to kiss him when all of a sudden his cell phone rings. I pull back and frown with my arms crossed. Justin looks at the phone then looks back up at me with a sorry look. I shake my head as I open the car door and walk towards the house. I hear Justin get out of his car and run after me.

Justin: *Grabs Jasmine`s arm and turns her around* Look, I`m sorry please don`t be mad at me.  
Jasmine: *Sigh* I`m not mad at you I`m mad that the whole time while we were watching the movie, you kept texting someone.  
Justin: *Hugs you* I`m sorry, I promise it will never happen again.

Jasmine`s POV: I nodded as I hugged him back. Justin pulls away and gives me a sweet and passionate kiss. Minutes later we both pull away. I smile at him before you peck his lips once more then get out of his grip and walk inside my house. I look out your window to see Justin turn around while taking out his phone and walking into his car. I`m still wondering who  
he is constantly talking to. I just say hi to everyone then go upstairs and open my laptop. I sign on Skype and see Kat online. I immediately click on her and wait till she appears on the screen.

Kat: Hey Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Hey Kat.  
Kat: Okay, whats wrong?  
Jasmine: *tells her everything that happened just a few hours ago.*  
Kat: Maybe he doesn`t want to tell you because its a surprise?  
Jasmine: Or maybe hes cheating on me.  
Kat: Hey! Justin may be a lot of things but he isn`t a cheater! He really loves you I see it on all magazines.  
Jasmine: You can`t always believe what they say in magazines.  
Kat: I know but I trust him, and you should to. He is your boyfriend and you love him.  
Jasmine: *nods now understanding what she`s saying.*  
Kat: Exactly and if he ever breaks your heart, trust me he won`t get away with it. You`ve got me, Demi, Dallas, Nick, Joe, and many more people to kick his popstar little girl ass!  
Jasmine: Hey! Thats still my boyfriend you`re talking about!  
Kat: *Laughs* Right, sorry I got carried away.

Jasmine POV: I laughed too and we continued to talk for hours. Before I know it its time to go to bed so I say bye and go to sleep. The next morning I wake up and decide to go out, even if its by myself. I take a short shower and do my hair and put on some shorts, a stripe blue and black tank top with a black vest and black converse. I walked downstairs and see Demi with her keys in her hands heading out for the door.

Ep 7.

Jasmine POV: I laughed too & we continued to talk for hours. Before I know it its time to go to bed so I said bye & went to sleep. The next morning I wake up and decide to go out, even if its by myself. I take a short shower & do my hair & put on some shorts, a stripe blue & black tank top with a black vest & black converse. I walked downstairs & see Demi with her keys in her hands heading out for the door.

Jasmine: Hey wait! Where are you going?  
Demi: oh, I`m going to hang out with the boys on the JONAS set. Wanna come?

Jasmine POV: At first I didn`t want to because I know Joe & Demi are going to be all lovey dovey but then I remember that Nick will be there & I haven`t hung out with him in a while so I agree. Demi drives to the set & immediately I see Nick playing baseball with Joe & Kevin. Demi parks the car then we both walk out. As I walked towards the set, I notice that the Wizards of Waverly Place set was right next to it. I just shake my head as I continue walking. When I get there Demi runs to Joe & I walk over to Nick.

Nick: Hey Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Hey Nick! I haven`t seen you in soo long! *hugs him*  
Nick: *hugs her back* So since Demi and Joe are probably going to be gaga over each other the whole time, & Kevin is gonna be with Danni, wanna hang out with me?  
Jasmine: *nods and smile*

*hours later*

Demi: Aww I see a cute couple hugging.  
Jasmine: Ooo where?  
Demi: Over there. *points at two people & Jasmine looks that way.*  
Jasmine: Hmm they look familiar.  
Demi: *Realizes who they are and eyes widen* Oh god.  
Jasmine: What? Who is it?  
Demi: Just look very closely and you`ll find out..  
Jasmine: *Confused* Okay well the guy has blondeish hair & the girl has black hair. Hmm..well the girl is definitely Selena Gomez...& the guy..  
*They both pull away from the hug and Jasmine can now see their faces clearly.*  
Jasmine: Oh my god! Its..Justin! What is he doing here? He said he had to help his mom today!  
Demi: Maybe he finished early?  
Jasmine: "*You gave her a look* He would`ve told me...So he really was lying to me yesterday.  
Demi: Then see if he lies to you today.

Jasmine`s POV: I know what she meant so I took my phone out of my pocket & dialed his number. As I was calling him, I watched him from the binoculars. He & Selena were laughing at something. After it rang a couple of times, he finally answered.

Justin: *Still laughing* Hello?

Jasmine`s POV: I wanted to yell at him so badly for lying, because I`m the type of girl who doesn`t let anyone push me around, but I kept my cool.

Jasmine: Hey baby  
Justin: *Stopped laughing as he motioned Selena to keep quiet* Um Hi babe. What up?  
Jasmine: Oh I was just wondering if you were done helping your mom yet so we could hang out.  
Justin: *Getting nervous, he`s not used to lying* Um sorry babe but no, I actually have a lot to do.  
Jasmine: Well how about I go over there and help you out?  
Justin: NO! I mean no babe its fine I`ll just help my mom by myself. Its actually a really bonding moment. But I`ll talk to you tomorrow. Love ya. *hangs up quickly*  
-He didnt even wait for Jasmine to respond.-  
Jasmine: *frown as she close her phone and turns to Demi.  
Demi: I`m so sorry. He`s a lying idiot.  
Jasmine: *You nod but then you get an idea.* Hey if he gets to hang out with her then I can hang out with..who`d make him jealous?"  
Demi: Ummm... Nick?  
Jasmine: *smiles* Thats perfect! But how do I make him see us?  
Demi: Well...we are on the same set. Why don`t we act like were playing or something and we pass the Wizards set?  
Jasmine: Perfect! Now we just need to wait for the guys to take a break.

Jasmine`s POV: Just then i felt two strong arms pick me up and spin me around. I squealed and screamed.  
Nick: *Laughed as he put you down* Wow you`re a scardey cat.  
Jasmine POV: I looked at him and then I started chasing him. I tackle him to the floor, holding him down.  
Jasmine: Say you`re sorry!  
Nick: God! Okay I`m sorry!

Ep 8.

Jasmine: Say you`re sorry!  
Nick: God! Okay I`m sorry!  
Jasmine: *smiles before getting up and helping him up too.*  
They both walk over to Demi & Joe. Demi gives Jasmine the look to tell them.  
Jasmine: Okay guys, I need your help.  
*Both Nick and Joe look at her.*  
Joe: What is it?  
Jasmine: Well you see the Wizards of Waverly Place set over there?  
*They both nod.*  
Jasmine: Well Justin is there. He lied & said that he was helping him mom when hes really hanging out with Selena.  
Nick: Okay? Why do you need our help?  
Demi: Well we were thinking that if Justin can hang out with Selena, then Jasmine can hang out with Nick.  
*They all look at Nick, waiting for him to agree.*  
Nick: *Sigh* Fine I`ll help but what do I have to do?  
Jasmine: *Hugs him* Thank you! Oh & all we have to do is have a GREAT time & act like we don`t even notice them, pretty simple since you`re all actors.  
Joe: *Mumbles* I swear she`s gonna use that over us or whole lives.  
Jasmine: *heard what he said & hit him on the chest* Hey! I will not!  
Demi: Hey don`t hit my boyfriend!  
Jasmine: *hits Joe multiple times* Haha! Just did!  
Demi: *looks at Jasmine before she starts chasing her.*  
Jasmine: *screams and runs*  
Demi: *laughs as she continues to run after Jasmine.*  
Joe: *smirks & says to Nick* Ha man! TWO girls are fighting for me AND they`re sisters!  
Jasmine & Demi: *stop as they hear him and look at each other, nod & run to him. They both tackle him to the ground & start tickling him. He starts laughing hard trying to get you both off.*  
Nick: *laughing* Haha man! Now they`re gonna tickle you to death!  
Jasmine: *looks up at him & smirk*  
Nick: *his eyes widen as he starts to run away.*  
Jasmine: *gets off of Joe & jump on Nick`s back.*  
Nick: *holds Jasmine on his back* Haha! Wasn`t very smart now was it?  
Jasmine: *hold onto him tight as she screams* Nick! Put me down!  
Nick: *shakes his head as he starts running around.*  
Jasmine: Nickkkkk!

Jasmine POV: He just keeps running & soon I see Joe walk up with Demi on his back, who was hitting him trying to make him let her go.

Demi: Shoot! He`s strong!  
Jasmine: *nods as she start to hit Nick`s back.*  
Joe & Nick: Stop doing that!  
Jasmine and Demi: Not until you put us down!  
*Joe & Nick look at each other and nod.*  
*Both Jasmine`s & Demi`s eyes widen.*  
Jasmine: Oh you better not...  
*Joe and Nick take off. They run really fast with Jasmine & Demi still on their backs.*  
Jasmine: Ahhh! Nick! *holding onto him tighter.*  
Demi: *Laughs* Hey Jas, this is pretty fun.

Jasmine POV: Pretty soon I started laughing too & the boys soon stop.

Nick: *Frowns* Why are you laughing?  
Joe: Yea, you`re supposed to be scared.  
Demi: Well its pretty fun.  
Jasmine: Now giddy up! *She says as she hits Nick`s head.*

Jasmine POV: We`re all laughing and having a great time before I see Justin, not too far away sitting on a chair next to Selena, laughing and talking.

Jasmine: Stop!  
*Both Nick and Joe stop. Demi looks at Jasmine confused.*  
Jasmine: Justin is over there, just telling ya.  
*They nod & both Nick & Joe start to run again, slightly tired. Jasmine & Demi laugh*  
Demi: Oh hurry up!  
Jasmine: Come on! My grandma can walk faster then you!  
*They both just stand there taking in deep breaths.*  
Demi: Come on Joe! You can soo run faster than Nick!  
Jasmine: Nooo! Nick can run wayyy faster!  
Demi: *smirks at Jasmine* Wanna race?

Ep 9.

This is the ep I edited and rewrote. Hope you guys like! (P.s. I didn't rewrite much in this. They were supposed to breakup I just rewrote how they did it)

Jasmine: Nooo! Nick can run wayyy faster!  
Demi: *smirks at Jasmine* Wanna race?  
Jasmine: Totally! Winner gets 10 bucks!  
Demi: Deal! *she shakes Jasmine`s hand*  
Jasmine: Ready! Set! Go!

Jasmine`s POV: Nick and Joe take off and I hold on tight to Nick because he`s running pretty fast.

Jasmine: Ha! Nicks on the lead!  
Demi: No Joe is!  
*They race all the way to the end of the place, which was where the Wizards set was.*  
Jasmine: Poned! Nick and I won!  
Nick: *trying to catch his breath* Nick and I? More like Nick!  
Jasmine`s POV: Me and Demi just laugh. Pretty soon the guys start laughing too. But we were all intrrupted by an angry voice, that belonged to Justin.

Justin: What the hell is going on here?"  
*they all turn to an angry Justin standing next to Selena.*  
Jasmine: *acts confused as she gets off of Nicks back* Justin? What are you doing here?  
*He just ignores Jasmine as he grabs her arm and drags her away.*  
Jasmine: *pull away from his grip* Well? What are you doing here?  
Justin: That doesn`t matter what matters is what you are doing here.  
Jasmine: I`m hanging out with my friends and sister, is there a problem?  
Justin: *now talking a bit louder* Uh yea, you`re on that guys back!  
Jasmine: *ignore what he says* Why don`t you answer why you are here!  
Justin: *angry and is now lying* I just got here! I JUST finished helping my mom!  
Jasmine: *angry too* You`re lying! I saw you here a long time ago! You never did help your mom did you!  
Justin: What? Now I can`t hang out with my friend?  
Jasmine: And I can`t hang out with mine? Plus you lied about it!  
Justin: *ignores the last part* No because he likes you more than friends!  
Jasmine: Just like she likes you more than friends!  
Justin: And? I can control myself! I`m not on her back!  
Jasmine: You can`t control yourself! Thats why you was hugging her!  
Justin: What? You`re spying on me now? *he quickly glances away to see Demi,Joe,Nick,and Selena looking at them listening*  
Jasmine: No! I just saw it cause I was hanging out with Nick and Joe since you were 'busy' helping your mom when you were  
really spending time with her!  
Justin: See this is why I didn`t tell you! I knew that youd be jealous!  
Jasmine: *getting more angrier* Me? Jealous of what?  
Justin: *is really angry now & isn`t paying attention to what hes saying* Jealous that I`m actually hanging out with a girl who is better than you!  
Jasmine`s POV: I stared at him with a lite angry, shocked look on my face. He stared at me intensly. I looked at him slightly laughing. But these were giggles of disbelief and anger. I then looked away and closed my mouth. Tears started to form in my eyes. Then he realized what he just threw out his mouth.  
Justin: *realizes what he said* Oh god, Jasmine I didn`t mean- *he touched your arm*

Jasmine`s POV: I pulled my arm away quick. I glared at the ground, with a fed-up look on my face. I tried hard to talk threw my tears. "Justin I trusted you. To tell me the truth. To never lie to me. To never say ANYTHING like you just did to me. But you proved me wrong" two hot tears ran down my face. Then I looked at him. "I don't know if your cheating on me-" I started but I saw the look on his face, like he was about to say something. I looked back at the ground putting a finger infront of his face telling him to wait. "But I don`t care" I lowered my finger and looked at him with the most hurt look on my face. "Don't call me, don't text me, don't ever try to communicate with me-we are through" I with that I ran off crying, going who knows where. I was really hurt. I saw how Demi,Joe,Selena,and Nick, and everyone else in that big room stopped whatever they were doing to stare, and listen to us. I kept running. I could hear Justin screaming for me. I don't look back.  
Demi: Jas? Jasmine!  
Jasmine: *doesn't stop running*  
Demi: *Turns to Justin angry, still staring at him while she says:* Nick go find her, take her home. *she walks over to Justin, Joe following behind*

Nick: *takes off*  
Justin: *trying to run after Jasmine but Demi stops him*  
Demi: Why the hell would you say that to my sister?  
Justin: *sigh* I didnt mean it Demi.  
Demi: *getting angrier* You know, I did nothing but support you! And you go off and break my sisters heart? *turns to Selena not far behind* And you! We used to be best friends. We've known each other since Pre-K, in Dallas. Both of you, don't lie, are you dating? *she turns to Justin*

Ep 10.

Justin: No way!  
Selena: Justin..!

Justin: *sighs* This is our second date  
Demi: WHAT'S WRONG DID YOU JUST GET TIRED OF HER! *walking closer to Justin, balling up her fist*  
Joe: *holding Demi back*  
Justin: No! I-...I don't know *then he looks up at Selena* Selena I'm sorry. I'm in love with Jas. She's my one and only. I wasn't Thinkign when I asked you out. Can we just be friends?  
Demi: If thats ok with Jasmine. And right now...she doesn't even wanna be with-in yards of you  
Selena: Look I've gotta go. This is way too much drama for me. Justin, call me when you make up your mind k?(she's being a smart-ass when she says this) *Walks away*  
Demi: *glares back at Justin* I'm going to go see if Jasmine's ok. I really do hope you get a life Justin. I really, really do. *she turns, grabs Joe's hand and speed walks in the direction Jasmine went in*  
Justin: *standing there*

With Jasmine and Nick

Jasmine`s POV: I ran and ran and ran till I couldn't run anymore. I ended up in an old playground. I sat down on a swing and cried my eyes out. Why would he do this to me? Why did he say that? I never ever thought this would happen. I'm still deeply in love with him. I'll never let him go. I have no clue how long I was crying. I fell asleep on a bench. It was dark when Nick found me. "We've be looking all over the place for you Jas" he said. I didn't respond making him think I was sleeping. But I was up about 15 minutes before he found me. I was just laying there. Thinking. Thinking about what happened after I left. Thinking about what Demi might have did. Nick bent down unfront of me. He saw my eyes open through my hair. I didn't look up at him when he was infront of me. I still just layed there. "Jas are you ok?" he asked. HELL NO I WASN'T OK! I wanted to slap him for asking me such an obvious question. But still I just layed there. Speechless as a doll. I realized he just wanted to help me. So I said "Can you talk me home?" no emotion, noting else moving but my lips. "Sure" he said, and picked me up, and carried me to his car. He opened the passenger door and put me inside. All the emotion was ripped out of me. I was just staring blankly. I looked down at my fingers and started to play with them. Nick took out his phone before he pulled off. "I`ve otta tell them I found you. Then he finished his text and drove off. It was silent. Till I broke out crying. I can't believe I broke up with him. My first love! Nick pulled over and hugged me. I didn`t hug back, but cried into his chest. I soon stopped but he didn't let go of me.

Jasmine: Nick, maybe he`s right..  
Nick: No way in hell is he right.  
Jasmine: No, I mean *looks up at him, still teary eyed* he deserves someone better then me. I mean I`m just a normal teenager while he`s this superstar. *Looks down* I`m not good enough for him. Selena IS better than me.  
Nick: *lifts Jasmine chin* Hey, Selena ISN`T better than you and any guy would be lucky to have you. You're smart, sweet..

Jasmine`s POV: I blush. "Funny, Pretty, Talented-" hell no..does he know I can sing? "How?" I asked. "Demi showed me the video of you singing. Your amazing" he said looking at me. I blush again. "And if you've ever heard Selena sing in real life..she sound like a dieing animal" I laugh. "Nicholas be nice" I said feeling better. My phone vibrates. It`s a text...from Justin...

I'm cuming 2 ur house, please cum talk 2 me babe.

I ask Nick if he could run upstairs while I talk to Justin when we get obeys and as soon as we get there I gave him the keys and he heads upstairs while I waited until Justin got to my house, got out of the car and walks over to me.

Justin: *sightly crying* Jasmine, I didn`t mean what I said, please I was just angry.  
Jasmine: *sigh. I hated to see him cry, even if he did break my heart, I still loved him* Well Justin, sometimes when people are angry, they say the truth.  
Justin: *grabs her hands* Please, I`m sorry.  
Jasmine: *pull your hands away* Don`t be, cause you were right, She is better than me, infact way better.  
Justin: Jasmine-  
Jasmine: *cut him off* No Justin! You deserve someone better than me! I`m a no one! Go and date someone who is famous! Like Selena or Miranda! I`m sure that they`ll fit your taste.  
Justin: *now crying a bit more* I don`t want them! They aren't like you! I want YOU! I need you, I love you!  
Jasmine: I love you too, but thats what we need to do when we love someone, let them go.  
Justin: *looking down* No Jasmine.  
Jasmine: Goodbye Justin, I hope you have a good life.

Jasmine`s POV: I gave him one last kiss on the cheek before I walked into the house & shut the door. I slide down the door as I start crying again. That was the hardest thing for me to do, break up with the guy I loved and what hurts even more is that I thought that he`d be there with me forever, and he`d never break my heart. But he did. I heard foot steps coming towards me and I know its Nick when he swoops me into his arms and takes me up the stairs. He lays me down on the bed and is about to leave when I talked up.

Jasmine: *shaky voice* Nick, don`t leave me please.  
Nick: *nods before getting into bed with her and pulling Jasmine into his chest.*

Jasmine`s POV: I cry into his chest as I cuddle into his chest. Minutes later I want to cry more but I know that Nick is still there so I don`t want him to see me crying, I look up at him.

Jasmine: Nick, I`m sorry.  
Nick: *confused* For what?  
Jasmine: I know you hated Justin and you probably were trying to warn me not to go out with him because he`d break my heart, and I didn`t listen to you. So now you can tell me I told you so. I probably deserve it anyway.  
Nick: *hugs Jasmine* I`m not going to do that. And I didn`t hate him, I was just a little jealous I guess.

Jasmine: *confused* Jealous? Of What?  
Nick: Well I thought he got all the girls I either dated or liked. I mean 1st Miley, then Selena, & then you.  
Jasmine: You liked me?  
Nick: Well yeah.  
Jasmine: *kisses his cheek* Thats so sweet but-  
Nick: I know you`re not ready for a relationship, don`t worry. Well just be friends.  
Jasmine: More like best friends.

Jasmine`s POV: With that we hugged, but then I remember something, well more like a someone, Kat. I HAD to tell her what happened. So I took out my laptop and logged into Skype and clicked on her contact. She appeared on the screen and I immediately started telling her everything while Nick just sat there waiting. When I was done, she gave me a sorry look.

Kat: Oh Jas, i`m soooo sorry!  
Jasmine: Don`t be..I did the right thing right?  
Kat: Of course you did! You NEVER let a guy break your heart!  
Jasmine: I know that but I still love him.  
Kat: Well you`ll forget about him when that cutie (refers to Nick) will help you get your mind off him!  
Jasmine & Nick: *blush a deep shade of red*  
Jasmine: KAT!  
Kat: Chill! I`m just kidding!  
Jasmine: *hears the chatter of Demi and Joe outside then a car door slam* Listen Kat, I gotta go Demi and Joe are here.  
Kat: kay kay, bye

Jasmine POV: I signed off but I decide to tweet something before I closed my laptop: I thought I`d be a wreck without you, when in truth I won`t because I have people around me who care about me and love me. Goodbye for now. I loved you.

1 MONTH

Jasmine`s POV: I keep trying to think that I`m over Justin when I really am not. I still love him and I never stopped. I`ve been hanging out with Nick more and we`re great friends. I still talk to Kat at times but I am more closer to Nick than her now. I`ve also dropped out of school because I've started up with a music carreer, and making songs. Nick talked to his manager about me and got me my own manager. Sooner than I know it I`m in the studio making "Serious". (If you haven't heard got on youtube and look up Jasmine V serious). I really becoming known and reconized. And you know that when you've got paparitzi following you around everywhere. Me and Nick are going on a thing today. I really don't know what to call it. We're going as friends. I was still getting over Justin. I couldn't afford another heartbreak. I was putting on my eyeshadow when something grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I screamed and smiled. Who else? It was Nick.

Jasmine: Nicholas! Put me down!  
Nick: *laughs as he puts her down* How did you know it was me?  
Jasmine: *straighten her dress* Cause there is a mirror right here!  
Nick: Oh..  
Jasmine: *laughs*  
Nick: Well are you ready?  
Jasmine: Yes. Who let you in by the way?  
Nick: The door was unlocked  
Jasmine: *looks at Nick* So you let yourself in? *walks out the house and locks the door after Nick leaves out. Heads to the car and opens the door*  
Nick: *gets in* So, where do you want to go?  
Jasmine: I don`t know..O0O how about the movies!  
Nick: *starts driving* Sure.

-Minutes later, they both arrive at the movies.-

Nick: What do you want to watch?  
Jasmine: Um...how about Nightmare on Elm Street!  
Nick: *shrugs* Sure, whatever you want. *To the ticket lady* Two tickets to Nightmare on Elm street.  
Ticket Lady: That`ll be 13.30  
Jasmine: *about to take out her wallet when Nick stops her.*  
Nick: Its okay, I got it. *He pays the lady*  
Ticket Lady: Nice boyfriend you got there. Paying for the tickets. Such a gentleman.  
Jasmine: *slightly blushes* Um..he`s not my boyfriend.  
Nick: Yea, were just friends. *slightly disappointed.*  
Jasmine: *notice and decide to give him a kiss on the cheek* Best friends.  
Nick: *smiles at Jasmine and holds her hand while grabbing the ticket.* Come on, lets go.

Jasmine`s POV: We both walk away but I could hear the ticket lady mumble. "Aw young love." I smile to myself as I walk into the movie theater. When the movie was done, I was walking out laughing, while holding onto Nick's hand.

Jasmine: *laughing* Ahaha! The way he sneaked up on her then dashed her throat was so funny!  
Nick: *look at you weirdly* You Lovatos are weird.  
Jasmine: Hey! Just because I thought a girl dying was funny, doesn`t mean I`m weird!  
Nick: Yeah, yeah, come on lets go.  
They both walk to Nick`s car and he drives Jasmine home.  
Jasmine: I had an awesome time Nick. *smile*  
Nick: Well I`m glad of that.

Jasmine`s POV: We both just smile at each other. Minutes later, we both snap out of it and he gives me a quick hug before leaving. I just smile to myself as I walk into the house. Demi pops out of nowhere in front of me. I jump, startled a bit.

Demi: Were you just with Nick?  
Jasmine: Um yeah, why?  
Demi: I smell a cute couple!  
Jasmine: *rolls her eyes* Oh come on were just friends.  
Demi: Fine, whatever you say. I just wanted to tell you that were going to Grammys tomorrow.  
Jasmine: What? I don`t want to go!  
Demi: Oh come on why not?  
Jasmine: Oh, I don`t know maybe its something that rhymes with Bustin Jieber and Gelena Somez.

Demi: Huh?...Oh I get it. Well Nick will be there with you, so will I & Joe & Kevin &-  
Jasmine: Okay, I get it. I`ll go but only if Nicks going.  
Demi: Then we better go dress shopping tomorrow. *walks off*

Jasmine`s POV: I was in deep thought. Not ANOTHER awards show. At my first awards show, I met Justin, so its likely that I would bump into him or even him and Selena. I didn`t want to go but I had to prove to Justin that i`m strong and he can`t break me. I HAD to go to this awards show. I was ready for anything. (Next Day) Its tomorrow and I got up early to go dress shopping with Demi. I bought a short sparkly, silver dress with black high heels and a matching silver purse. I let Demi do my hair and makeup because she wouldn`t stop bugging me about it. She put red lipstick with purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner and a little bit of blush. I had to admit that she did a pretty good job and I looked amazing. I had on some jewelry and she curled my hair a bit, leaving some parts a bit straight. By the time she was done, it was already 5 o`clock. We were both in the living room waiting for the boys and Danni to come. 5 minutes passed and that`s when I heard the doorbell ring. Me and Demi got up immediately and opened the door to reveal Joe and Nick, both in tuxes. Nick was in a black and white one, slightly matching with your dress while Joe was in an all black tuxedo, matching with Demi's black dress. Joe and Demi walk off, leaving me and Nick standing there, looking at each other.

Nick: Um, wow you look gorgeous.  
Jasmine: *blushes* Thanks Nick, you look very handsome.

Jasmine`s POV: He smiles at me and took his hand out, waiting for me to grab it. I giggle before grabbing his hand and walking to the car with him. I think to myself about how I might be falling for him. And as much as I hated to admit it, Nick and Justin were alike in many ways. Before I knew it, We arrived at the Grammys and millions of cameras were flashing, waiting for me, Demi and the boys to come out. We get out and I`m holding Nicks hand while walking down the red carpet. I hear the paparazzi scream Nick`s and my name, asking if we were dating. I simply shook my head while Nick answered "No, were just best friends." Pretty soon Nick and I are talking to an interviewer asking about our music and new thing coming up soon. We finish and I then hear the paparazzi screaming Justin`s name. 'Oh no' I think to myself. He was probably near me because I hear the paparazzi right next to me screaming his name too. Then I heard them scream Selena`s name too. My eyes pretty soon land on Justin and Selena, posing for picture, smiling. I can`t seem to get my eyes off of them, like my eyes were glued still to them. Pretty soon Justin looks over and locks eyes with mine. I look away and make sure Nick still got my hand. So we both walk off and start posing for pictures too. I still can`t get Justin off my mind so i`m starting to get frustrated with myself. Just then Joe walks over and whispers something in Nick`s ear. I could see Nick get mad.

Nick: Joe, I`m not going to do it!  
Joe: Come on man its just a picture.  
Nick: I don`t care.  
Joe: Well we have to, dad said it could be better for our publicity.  
Jasmine: What are you guys talking about?  
Nick: *sighs* Jas, our dad wants all of us to take a picture with Justin.  
Jasmine: *frowns* No its okay, its just a picture.  
Nick: You don`t have to come with us if you want.  
Jasmine: No, I want to.  
*Jasmine, Nick, Joe and Kevin walk off to where Justin was standing with Selena. Demi and Danni already went inside to get to the seats.*

Jasmine`s POV: I walk over by Justin and Selena still holding Nicks hand. I feel Justin scanning us. So when the picture finishes and everyone walks away, I stop Nick and kiss him on the cheek. I made sure Justin was still watching us. I turn around and walk with Nick into the building holding his hand tight. Me and Nick whisper and talk the whole time we wait. Justin is a row behind to the right. Me and Nick start to flirt, and I lay my head on his shoulder for a quick second. He put his arm around me. He whispers in my ear "I really think Justins about to blow he hasn't stop staring at us since the red carpet" I smile and glance at the crowd ahead of me but looking at Justin at the corner of my eye. While Selena was talking to David Henry beside her, he was looking dead at me. I hear an annoncment "All of the presenters that will be going upstage today has an invitation under their chair telling them who they will be presenting with. We will began in 20 minutes" the lady finished and everyone looked under their seats. Suprisingly I had one! I grabbed it excitedly. Demi who was sitting beside Nick looked at me. "Wow girl! You're popular enough to be a presenter at the Grammys! I'm so proud!" she said reaching over nudging my leg. Nick looked at me and smiled. I waved it in his face and bragged. "Show off" he said and rolled his eyes, I read the card

"You have been chosen to be a presenter this year! You will be presenting BEST SONG OF THE YEAR with JUSTIN BIEBER"

That`s just terrific!


	2. At The Grammys, in the AfterParty

**You Broke My Heart**

Jasmine`s POV: I read the card,

"You have been chosen to be a presenter this year! You will be presenting BEST SONG OF THE YEAR with JUSTIN BIEBER"

That`s just terrific!

"You have between commercial breaks to find this person and come up with funny material. Good Luck!"

How come out of all people here, Justin is presenting with me? WHY! I bet they did this on purpose. They knew my love for Justin is still alive and that Justin moved on with Selena-did I cover that? No? Oh, well Justin and Selena are dating. It appears to be on EVERY FREAKIN' TEEN MAGIZINE! Me and Nick made it on one. Apparently you can't go to lunch dressed nice, with a friend who's a girl. Or you can't hold your friend who's a boys hand at the park. Or you can't even drive in the same limo to a party taking you friend who's a girl as a date too!...Omg. I SOUND FREAKIN CRAZY! Of course they think we're a couple, we show too much signs! But I'm falling for Nick. Hard. No denying that. I thought about all the times we spent together. Which is memories of everyday. Me and Nick are together constantly. Doing all kinds of things together. Skating, Skeeing, scubba diving, going on rollercoasters, singing, dancing, eating, shopping, partying watching movies or on TV, do homework together, even have sleepovers. Well that one time. It was pouring down raining and there was no power anywhere so I had to stay with Nick and Joe till the rain stopped. Which was the next morning. But it was fun! The JONAS parents weren't home so we just when crazy! I smile thinking about it. Then something, more like someone, snapped me out of my thougts. "Hey Jasmine?" a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around. Justin, barley smiling, waved at me. Then he put up the card he got saying I was presenting with him. "Yea.." I said failing to sound happy and excited and not angry and nervous. I smiled big, standing up to pull my dress down alittle because it was bunching up. Trying to look hot for him. It worked too. From the corner of my eye Justin was checking me out. I've wanted to fix my dress for 15 minutes I just didn't feel like standing back up. Glad I didn't. Then, still looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Selena turn to Justin and is about to start talking to him, but she looks in the direction he looking, sees me, then looks back at him, then back at me, then finally back at him. "Justin!" she said in disbelief of his obnoxiousness reminding him she was still there. Justin snapped out of it and looked at her. "Yea?" he said acting like he wasn't doing anything. "You were totally checking her out!" she said looking at him. He looked confused. "Um I have a name" I said still standing looking at her. "Yes, I'm aware of that" she replied being a smartass. If nobody does it tonight, I'm slapping her. "Don't be a smart-ass" I said and I sat back down. Well, nobody made a rule I have to be nice to my ex's girlfriend. I looked over at the crowd infront, again looking at Justin from the corner if my eye. He had his hand over his mouth but it was obvious he was chuckling. Then Selena said "Justin can we talk?". He looked at me "I've gotta work on what we're gonna do for the show with Jasmine" even though I'd been listening I acted like a wasn't when I turned and said "Huh?" then they both looked at me. Justin smiled, Selena looked annoyed as hell. "I said I've gotta work on what we're gonna do for our presenting" he said. "Oh" I said back. Then somebody walked up to me. It was some random guy. I think he worked and organized for the Grammy awards.

RG: *whispers in Jasmine's ear*

Jasmine: REALLY!-*quieter* really?

RG: *Nods* come back stage during commercial one

Jasmine: Sure! No problem!

RG: *walks away*

Jasmine`s POV: OHMYGOSH! I'm performing in place of Miley Cyrus! Unreal, Unreal! I just sat there in shock. I'm performing at the Grammy Awards! AT THE GRAMMY AWARDS! But it's sad Miley got sick at the last moment. BUT I'M PERFORMING AT THE GRAMMY'S! I'M THE FIFITH PERFORMER AT THE GRAMMYS! I think Nick had enough of the expression on my face because after staring at me for a long time he finally asked "Soo..What did he say? Why are acting weird". I looked at him as my smile grew bigger. "I'm performing tonight!" he looked at me shocked then he hugged me. "Oh my gosh thats huge!" said Nick. "I know! I have to go backstage during commercial one, to get it organized. Apparently Miley was supposed to perform but she got sick. So I get to perform!" I said smiling. Nick grabbed my hand a squeezed it. I got butterflies for some reason. Me and Nick have held hands thosands of times and I never felt like this. Even though I think I'm in love with the guy. Soon enough I was backstage getting my make-up done. I'm doing my new song "All These Boys". I have on a gold leather jacket with black buttons, a black plain t-shirt underneath it, some leather pants, and black leather knee-high combat boots. We already went over the dances: At the begining, me and two boys are dancing, second time chorus about 10 more boys come out and dance, then go off for the bridge, then come back for a solo break dance part. After awhile I come back in and dance with them then it goes back to final chorus, then the big finish. Then ten boys run off stage leaving the first two boys from the begining, they lift me up (a second time in the whole thing), flip me around, then still in the air I sit on their arms like a chair. The make-up artist finish my lip gloss and tell me to wait on the rightside of stage, and that my que will be up in 10 minutes. My hair is different from before, it was curled, but bigger and poofier. My lipgloss is pink, and so is my blush. I have on gold eye shadow and black eyeliner. I look hot, but I'm sooo nervous! The biggest stars sitting right in front of me watching me sing, and dance. Lord knows some of then are stuborn and will be drinkin' hateraid during my performance. Demi always tells me "If they don't like it, their jealous they don't have it like you do". I kept this in my brain since I was 5. During the commercial break Nick, and Demi come to give me support and words to make me less nervous. Then they take their seats when they start calling me to get in position for the song. The walls are closed. Some woman runs up to me and gives me a wireless mic you can fix to face to your mouth. I put it on while they said "And we're on!". Then I heard "And now Jennifer Lopez and Ryan Seacrest". Jennifer started "This next performer is an amazing singer and extrordinary dancer" then Ryan "She started off her carreer in Febuary making her hit song 'Serious' " then Jennifer "And she blew us all away with not only her beauty but the beauty in her voice" then Ryan "Now here she is tonight singing her new song "All these Boys" Now both of them "Jasmine V!" and the crowd starts to clap loudly, then the walls open. I'm already in position. Here we go!

You know ladies *smoke going off*

Sometimes you're just too beautiful *boys roboting on to the stage*

And you got all these boys *points quickly to the moving line of boys on the right, then the left*

At your comand *then eveything stops*

*No music she just singing in her regular tone. Still no one moving* All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere i go somebody tryna be my boyfriend

*Then the drumer starts the beat by having a begining solo, then the music from the song starts, her and the boys starts dancing, she also is singing too*

Yea he says he loves me but then he don't  
Always talkin' bout what he gon do but then he won't  
This ones telling me he too busy to take me out  
Can somebody come and tell me, tell me what's that all about ?  
This one says he likes me , how i know ?  
Cause im the screensaver on his phone  
Aint no other like me , already know  
bet they never met a girl like me befoe

Chorus-  
All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere i go somebody tryna be my boyfriend  
All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Show me what u talking bout , maybe we can walk it out

got so many choices , who's it gonna be ?  
Who can handle being with a heavy hitta like me .  
I go go & if u up for the challenge let me know know .  
I want the best for my team.  
Calling all fellas who can do it betta.  
Who can go hard till the end & never let up .  
Who can show me that they really down for me ?  
Lace they boots up & knock em out in the ring.

Chorus- (Boys enter playfully, then immedeantly start to dance)  
All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere i go somebody tryna be my boyfriend  
All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Show me what u talking bout , maybe we can walk it out

i got em all in a row all the boys wanna know .  
Turn ur swagger up if u wanna be my boyfriend .  
You can wait ur whole life for a girl like me , or u can have me now if u give me what i need (2x)  
Calling all fellas who can do it betta. (3x)  
(Boys solo dance, she walks off right stage. After a minute and a half she re-enters from center stage, sings)  
Who can go hard till the end & never let up . Who can show me that they really down for me ?  
Lace they boots up & knock em out in the ring.  
(10 boys exit, going different stage directions)  
Chorus  
All of these boys got em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Everywhere i go somebody tryna be my boyfriend  
All of these boys get em standing in a line  
So many boys keep on begging for my time  
All of these boys i just can't make up my mind  
Show me what u talking bout , maybe we can walk it out

(On boys arms, looking down)

=They audience clapping, and cheering=

Jasmine: *looks up and smiles. She waves and walks offstage*

Justin: *standing up and clapping*

Selena: *sitting down, just sitting there. Even though she had to admit it was amazing*

Nick/Demi/Joe: Yay Jasmine! Woooo!

*after about two minutes of standing ovation they go to break*

Jasmine`s POV: I went backstage to change. Then Demi and Nick came backstage with me when I was back in my dress. "Did you know you got a two minute standing ovation?" Demi said hugging me. "Yea Jas that was amazing" Nick said hugging me next. I smiled thanked them and I went with them back to our seats. Justin tapped me on the shoulder and handed me something, some kind of paper, he also said "That was fanomanal" her smiled and so do I "Thanks, can wait till you and Usher perform" I whispered and we both went back to listening. I opened up the paper, it read

Presenting Script

Justin: Good evening everyone

Jasmine: I hope you guys are having a good time

Justin: Of course they are with your amazing performance! Everybody give it up for Jasmine one more time!

(The people clap)

Justin: And need I mention you look gorgeous tonight

Jasmine: Thank you! you look not shabby youself, and your performance was ok. Omg Usher yours was like the Best!

Justin: Wait how does he get The Best! but I get ok and not too shabby? 

Jasmine: *stares at him; Changes the subject* So tonight we'll be presenting "Best Song Of The Year"

Justin: You...You just..changed the...ok! With the style,flare, and creativity they put together some rockin' music.

Jasmine: Here are the nomanies for "Song of the year"

(Idk what the nommines are)

Jasmine: And the winner is...*takes the slip out the card but Justin takes it* Hey!

Justin: Tell me I look sexy and that I did just as good as Usher in my performance

Jasmine: Justin!

Justin: Jasmine!

Jasmine: *sighs* Fine! Justin you look sexy and you did just as good as Usher

Justin: Thank you that means so much coming from you!

Jasmine: *kisses Justin's cheek, but slips the card away at the same time*

Justin: Hey!

Jasmine: And the winner is...(says the winner)

Jasmine`s POV still: I look back at Justin and smile. "You like it?" he asked. Selena looked at me, I could see hate and jealousy in her eyes. "I love it" I said and winked. And when it was our turn, I got Usher to wave at me, and a lot of laughs. Plus we got an aw because I kissed Justins cheek. Demi won! We both hugged her and she gave her speech. We walked off the stage. There wasn't much after that we had our last performers which was Emienem, Skyler Grey, and Dr. Dre, singing Doctor. And before I knew it we were at the after party. Selena, wasn't ok with that kiss on the cheek apparently. She bitch slapped Justin later on at the party. At least that's what I heard. Me and Nick are on the roof of the Party. Eatting, laughing, talking. "Soo..that kiss with Justin.." but I interupt "Nick-" but he finishes "I'm just saying," he started, I said "It was a kiss on the cheek, nothing big" I looked at me and blinked, so I reached over and touched his hand, "It was nothing" and he shook his head and continued to eat. I didn't realize we were holding hands across the table, but I liked it. He kept squirming and trying to talk but every single time he stopped. "Is everything alright?" I ask him. He looks up from his empty plate. "I'm trying to tell you something but, I can't get it out" he replied. I squeeze his hand. "You can tell me anything Nick, what is it?" he looks at me. He got up and told me to stand up and face him. I did as told got up and looked at him about a foot away from him. Right now, this gives anyone coming up the stairs access to seeing us. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then thinks. He does that about three times. I'm looking at him smiling but worried, and anxious about what he needs to say. Finally he starts. "Jasmine each day I see you, you open up a new world of beauty to me. Your laugh opens up my ears, your smile opens up my eyes, your voice makes me want to do nothing but smile. Each day...I fall even more deeper in love with you. Your the perfect girl. Your voice, your personality, your attitude, your confidence. You always want to help out. Your smart beyond your brain, your so funny yo can keep I whole room laughing for an hour, this world is so ugly sometimes but it turns beautiful because you are, At nights I looked up and matched each star with a reason why I love you; I was doing great, until I ran out of stars. You mean everything to me Jasmine. I'm in love with you" he said looking deep in my eyes. I was speechless. Never, has a guy ever, said anything like that to me. My mouth was open slightly, but no words came out. After 5 minutes I was frozen. Then I found some way to smile, still no words though. "Come on Jas, say something you're scaring me" he said still looking into my eyes. I close my mouth still smiling, I step closer to Nick, and grabbed the back of his neck. With my hand I pushed his head to mine while I leaned in along with him, and our lips met. His hands slid up my waist, gently flexing his hands on my shoulders, then up my neck, meeting my cheeks. It seemed like both our tounges peeped out at the same time. Then his hands went back down to my waist. He pulled me even more closer to him. We did this for 10 minutes then pulled away for air. We were still the same position. I looked up at Nick who was smiling at me. I looked down laughing and blushing at the same time. He lifted my chin, making me look at him. "Nick I love you too" I said. Then he leaned back kissing me. It sooned turned into I make-out session. He lifted me up and sat me down on the table. He pulled away after he sat me down and kissed my neck. Since my dress was strapless, my chest was fully exposed. He kissed and sucked all over my chest. Then he went back to my neck. Oh my god it felt so good. If Demi knew I was doing this she'd kill me over and over and over again. Joe would do the same to Nick. Then his eyes locked mine and he went back to my lips. He pulled my bottom lip, then looked into my eyes again. He kissed his way across my cheek and got to my ear. He sucked and bit on the top part of it. After it was wet he blew on it. It felt hot. It felt nice. I had my eyes closed and I even let out a breath. He stopped and looked at me once more. He smiled. He kissed me on the lips. After about 30 minutes of making out the table started vibrating. It was my phone in my purse. We at first ignored the first vibration, then the second vibration happened. We both pulled away and looked at my purse. I quickly grabbed it and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said breathing heavily. "Hey, where are you guys, we're leaving" said Demi. I motioned for Nick to get ready. "Ok we'll be right down" and I hung up. I looked up at Nick and giggled. "We've gotta go" I said laughing. "Ok" he said. Then he walked over to me and kissed me pasionately. I pulled away and smiled. He smiled back and we left. When we found the car we belonged in and got in. The driver started driving. I wasn't aware of this but my ears are red as cherries, and my neck has red marks all over it. Nick told me. Omg thats why Demi is staring! "Um hey Jas?" Demi said. Oh god I prayed she would wait till we got home. "Yea?" I said and looked at her. "Why is your neck all red?" she asked me suspiciously. I looked at Demi nervous. "I um..." I looked at Nick. "I hit my neck on a pole.." said questioningly. She narrowed her eyes. "Really now?" she said. "Yup" I said. "Ok and your ears? I haven't seen them that read since you got your ears pierced when you were five" she said zooming in on my ears. "People were um..yelling into my ears" I choked. Nick looked at me. I was fighting back a smile. I could tell what he was screaming at me in his mind. 'REALLY! THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH!'. Then Demi and Joe at the same time narrowed their eyes. "Me, you, talk, when we get home" Demi said. I just nodded acting cool as ice. But inside I was laughing like a maniac. When we got home Me and Nick get out quickly. We quietly, fastly mumble to each other 'Shecantellyourlying!' 'Whatdoyouwantmetodo?' 'Becool!' 'How!' And the rest were murmurs. We got to the door and quickly turned around and smiled at Demi. We got into the house and the boys went straight into the kitchen, while Demi dragged me upstairs to my room. She threm me on the bed, shut he door and locked it. She crossed her arms and stood infront of me. "So tell me what reeally happend Jasmine. And I want the truth" she said. I was so nervous. "What I told you is the truth!" I said fake smiling. She lifted an eyebrow. "Ok! Well see Me and Nick were dancing and we got tired of the crowd so we got some food and went to the roof floor of the building. We ate and Nick was all squirming so I said 'Whats wrong?' and he took a long time to say it but he called me all these nice things and told me he was in love with me. I thought it was so sweet and I kissed him because I loved him back. And after that we made out, kissed, sucked, bit, ect. But no clothes were taken off" I finish. need I remind I said all that extremly fast. Demi sighed suprised at me and Nick. She was processing everything in her brain. "So you guys hooked up, at a Grammys AfterParty? Yall are dating right?" Is the only thing she can ask. "Yea, I guess" I said. She inhaled and exhaled. "Ok lets go our boyfriends are waiting" she said, got up, and left the room. She didn't take it well, but she was dealing with it. Thank god.


	3. She's Gotta Secret

**You Broke My Heart**

Still Jasmine's POV: "Ok lets go our boyfriends are waiting" she said, got up, and left the room. She didn't take it well, but she was dealing with it. Thank god. We went back downstairs to Joe and Nick. "Congrats to both of you, first off" Joe said. I looked at Nick. I can tell by the way he looked at me and shruged he was fighting back a smile. "Um thanks" I said and looked at Joe. Demi took Joe to the livingroom and they talked quietly. Nick motioned for me to come over, so I did. He pulled me in with his arms around my waist. He managed to squeeze me into his legs. ~Omg that didn't sound right~ "So I have two questions" Nick stated. "Ask away" I said. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked giving me a warm smile. "Of course I will Nick" I said looking at him happily. "Second question, When we were making out didn't you feel that..that heat?" he asked. His question stunned me but I didn't show it. "Definitly. It felt amazing" I said. He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back. We quickly started tounge kissing. And coincidentally they walked back in 10 seconds later, finding us kissing. We didn't notice till Joe got impatient and cleared his throat. We quickly pulled away, and I scrambled beside Nick looking at both of them. We were both failing not to laugh. They looked at us. I could tell they were being serious. "So we need to obviousy, go over somethings" Demi said. "Because now, whenever someone's back is turned, your tounges are down each others throats" Joe said. Demi shot him a look telling him to be easy. "So at anytime at all did you guys think about going farther then-" but me and Nick quickly said "No!" then there was a dead silence. Nick looked at me to say something. I quickly came up with something reasonable. "Look Nick has the ring, and so do I! I would never do that, I swore. And so did Nick. Look we just got caught up in the moment ok. And even If we wanted to we couldn't because we have to wait. I'm telling the truth. And you both know it" I finished. Nick looked up at me like 'Nice!' and I smiled waiting for them to respond. "Ok" Demi said. "Yea you're right Jas" Joe added. "I know. Can we go up to my room now?" I asked. "No" Demi said. "You can stay down here though. We're gonna make sure you guys don't get 'Caught up in the moment' again" Joe said mocking me. Nick rolled his eyes, Demi smirked. I got an idea. "Ok guys. I just asked because I was saving you guys the annoince of our lovey-doveiness" I say and grab Nicks hand. I take him into the living room. I looked at Nick and puckered my lips. He pecked them and turned the tv on. We all watched the movie "Date Night". I fall asleep with my head in Nicks lap and Demi falls asleep laying on Joe's shoulder. They fell asleep too. Man I can't wait to see whats up for me and Nick in the future.

The next week had been the funniest, but embarcing week ever. Me and Nick were going for an interview on Ellen. She brought up us being together. There was no denying, we agreed. Then she brought up the picture of us on the cover of a magezine. The crowd watching 'aww'ed. Me and Nick saw the picture of Me and Nick kissing, thank god its when we first started and didn't get so into it. We told the story about where we were and how it happened. That picture was clear of all labels. But the picture with labels had a small bubble of me and Justin, me kissing him on the cheek. On the side it said "Is Jasmine cheating already?". When I saw that picture, it reminded me that I wasn't over him. But I can't show it. One of the other questions she asked is how that kiss happened. I responded "Well Justin had wrote a script for us to do since my performance was last minute and I didn't get to discuss it with him, so yea, he wrote like this script, and I liked he liked it. So I did it!". "Ah-ha. Did you like the kiss?" she said to me. I smiled and purposely gave ellen a look, then I quickly glanced at Nick who was waiting for me to answer. "I mean I kissed Nick on the cheek all the time when we were friends-" "And when you kissed Justin it was just a friendly kiss? Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait so you and Nick weren't together till the after party?" she said. "Yea. That's how it went. But your other question, I mean I was avioding Justin where ever I went for like a month. So like after we like talked about it at the grammy awards, we both just let it go, and now were friends" I finished. "Wow, this is the type girl you'd want to meet and be with! You know?" and the audience clapped and cheered. I smiled. "You know, the bright smile, the beautiful face. Oh I meant to ask you, how do you keep your face so smooth?" she said to me, making me and Nick laugh, AND the audience laugh. "What? I'm serious! It looks so soft and silky- I bet Nick felt it, he might know, Nick is her face soft?" she said and looked at Nick. Nick was luaghing but he responded "Yea it's soft" he said still laughing. "Are her lips soft?" Ellen asked. Nick had put his head down laughing. I laughed too, and SO DID the audience. After Nick stopped laughing he said "Very" and smiled and looked at me, like he wanted to kiss me, so I leaned in and we kissed for like 3 seconds. Leaving the audience clapping and 'Aww'ing again. "Aren't they just the cutest thing" Ellen asked the audience. They clapped, and cheered AGAIN. "So speaking of kisses-guys show that next picture!" she yelled to the people controling the screen thing. I couldn't believe it. IT WAS THE PICTURE OF ME AND NICK WALKING OUT THE AFTER PARTY WITH ALL THOSE HICKEYS ON MY NECK! Me and Nick blushed deeply and giggled, the audience screaming and clapping loud, while Ellen was just staring at us smirking. She started to laugh under her smirk. "Care to explain?" she said after the audience calmed down. I shook my head. He looked at me. "I smell blushing" she said looking at us. Thankfully she moved on. We finished the interview and I sang at the end.

=3 MONTHS LATER=

It's been three months and Nick and Jasmine are still together and their love for each other is stronger than ever. They've been interviewed by people and answer the questions they ask about the relationship, and they give full detail. Nick and Jasmine are working together on songs, Nick made a song for her on his new album for his show, and Jasmine is making a song about him. This day, Nick gets to finally hear it after 3 weeks. Jasmine's been hanging out with Justin and Nick's ok with it. Even though sometimes he gets suspicous that he tryingto steal her back, still being with Selena. Jasmine and Demi moved out of the old house to a huge condo with a pool and a game room and all of the other high priced stuff. They've been there for to weeks. Today Nicks over at Jasmine's, he stayed the night...with her..in her bed. Everybody was ok with that now.

Nick's POV: I wake up to find Jasmine asleep. I smile because Jasmine sleeps like an angel in her sleep, so beautiful. She was laying to the left facing me, the she turned onto her back. "Jas?" I said. I got an idea. She'd never answer she's a really, REALLY deep sleeper. But she wakes up when I wake her up in a hot way, this I discovered last week when she wasn't budging to wake up so I kissed her hand and just kept on going up, up her arm to her shoulder then I skipped her neck to her cheek, and then I kissed her lips. She's already been awake before I reached her lips. So this morning I decided to wake her up like that again. She really only sleeps in underwear and panties. Which is so hot. She looks like a victoria secrets model. I pulled the covers off her, knowing it wouldn't wake her up, and I pulled up her shirt and went down to her stomach. I gently kissed all over her flat stomach for about a minute then her eyes flickered open. I looked up at her and smiled. "Morning beautiful" I said still smiling. "Hey" she smiled. Then she looked at her stomach. "More" she said just below a whisper. I looked at her smiled once more then I began to kiss her stomach again. Soon I started to suck it. She started to shift positions. I has doing that for ten minutes, then I began easing my way up to her neck. Being her boyfriend for 3 months I know all her sweet spots. One is under her chin to the left, and one is in the middle of her neck to the right. I sucked on excatly on those spots and she moaned softly. "Nick" she said quietly, knowing she can't be loud because Demi will get nosy. I started to suck harder. She started whimpering. I smiled and looked up at her, She looked up at me intimate and sexy. I kissed her. She kissed me back hungrily. We made out on her bed for about an hour. Then I pulled away staring at her. God she's gorgeous. "How do I get so lucky?" she said looking at me smiling. I went back down and pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth and my lip. "You don't know lucky like I do Jas. I'm more than lucky, I'm blessed. Blessed to have someone like you as a girlfriend" I smiled again. She went back up to kiss me again. "I love you" she whispered. I leaned down to kiss her again. "I love you too" I whispered back. Her smile got wider. She pushed me off her and started hitting me with a pillow. I soon grabbed a pillow and started hitting her. 30 minutes later we stopped fighting after I grabbed her by the waist and started sucking on the back of her neck. I knew she'd stop. Kissing is her weakness. That's gonna be extremely bad in the future but it's good for now. She did a 360 turn on me. "That's so not fair!" she yelled hitting me with a pillow. I coved myself close to the bed, She pushed me on the bed and strattled her legs ontop of me. Demi always comes in at the VERY wrong time. She walked in seeing us exactly like that. Jasmine scrambled off me and sat at the edge of the bed. "I heard yelling and I came to check..but now I know why..." Demi said looking at us. "Demi we were just playing around" She said. "Yea not an hour ago" Demi stated. "Be cautious of your kissing noises" Demi said walking out. I looked at Jasmine who seconds later turned to me. She laughed. And so did I.

Me and Jasmine later on got dressed. We were in the living room watching "Superman". I had my arm her, while she was leaning on my shoulder taping at her phone. I wondered who she as texting. "Hey umm I've gotta go to dance reharrsal for a concert Justins having in...Montreal. I'm the opening act. Justin said he's gonna pick me up, is that ok?" she asked me. God did I wanna say no so bad. "Yea it's cool" I lied. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. "Nicky please tell me the truth" she said giving me that begging face. I didn't break me. "I promise I am" I said, leaned down and kissed her. "Ok.." she said Doubtfully.

By the time Justin got there the movie ended. I was sleep. Jasmine shook me awake. She was in a different outfit, a tight t-shirt with a silver jacket over top, and some loose sporty booty shorts. "Nick I'm leaving with Justin" she pointed to Justin. "Hey dude" Justin said. "Whats up" I replied. "Ok Jas, call you later" I said still alittle tired. "You better" she demanded leaning down to kiss me. We kissed for about 10 seconds. I notice Justin was uncomfortable with this. It's so obvious he still likes her. I watched them walk out. Demi came out and sat beside me. "Why don't you just tell her you don't like it when they hang together?" she said looking at me. "Because then I'd be being a jerk. It's her ex-boyfriend, they don't like each other anymore" lied to her. "Really? You don't think Justin still likes Jasmine?" Demi said joking, but doubtful. I sighed. "No, Demi" I lied again. "C'mon" she got up and grabbed her keys plus her glasses from the coffee table. "We're going to the dance studio" and with that she pulled me up and dragged me out to her car. She opened up the door for me and I got in. She went around and got in the car. "Why are you doing this?" I said. "Because you need to fight for her Nick. Jasmine's an easy girl. They used to date. Justin got the looks, the attitude, and the mind to get her back. And I KNOW you know that. You need to hurry because times running ou- I mean..forget it" she said as she started to drive. I was about to say something but I left alone. I looked out the window, she was absolutly right. "You know where your going?" I said still looking at the window. I felt Demi look at me and smile. "Of course" she replied speeding the car up. "So who's the dance director?" I asked 5 minutes later. "This lady named Montee, and Usher" she replied. "Usher?" I said alittle shocked. "Yea. He isn't busy doing stuff right now so he volunteered to help them for the 4 months" she said, but when she stopped she looked frightened and alert. I didn't know what she meant by 4 months. "What do you mean 4 months?" I said looking at her. She slowly turned her head to look at me. I could tell she was trying to think up a lie. "Because..um..the c-concert is in f-four months" she said looking back at the road to see if the light was green. "You're lying Demi I can tell. You stutter when you lie" I said. She changed the subject "Hey look! Justin's car! We must be here!" she said quickly turning off the car and running out. I sped walked towards her direction. "Come on Dem I don't know where I'm going!" I said starting to run. When got inside I just left it alone. We went into a room oppisite of where Jasmine and the other dancers were. It had to be at least 20 of them including Jasmine and Justin There was a mirror in their room. We can see them but they can't see us, they're looking at a mirror. When we found to chairs to sit on and watch them, Usher just got finished talking. "I don't wanna go in there because Justin might cut off his flirt with you in there" Demi said quietly. They started. "So everybody we're gonna start off with warm ups. I'ma test yall to see if you remember. Everybody 'hey daddy' " said Usher finishing. Everybody got up from the floor from doing their stretches. I noticed Justin and Jasmine next to each other. "Montee over here, don't help them" Usher said to the female director. "Sorry guys" Montee said. "He said no help!" she said walking over by Usher at the side of the room. "Hit it Malcom. Jasmine, Justin, to to the front!" Usher said to the music person, after everyone got in position, and Jasmine and Justin went to the front. There was a V-shape of at least ten chairs across the room. The music started. There was a guy in each chair, with a girl hidding behind them. The guy was forwards but the chair was backwards. I was only focused on Jasmine and Justin. Jasmine's hands had slipped onto Justins shoulders, then chest while rising up. She leaned forward on Justins shoulder. They both flirtatiously smiled at each other. Jasmine walked around to the front of the chair and moved her hips in a large circle. then she turned around and Justins hands slipped around her waist. The song went on with then all over each other. It seemed to be that they remembered everything and Montee pointed them out to everybody to watch them. It was one move where they were close enough to kiss. They did about five more songs and were partners for everything. They took a break. I could here their conversation. Their stuff happend to be right next to the mirror. Jasmine leaned on the desk, and he stood infront of her "So did you tell Nick yet?" he said drank his bottled water. "No, I'm waiting for the right time" she said moving her hair from her face. What are they talking about! "Well we're leaving in two weeks you're running out of time" he said poking Jasmine's stomach. She smiled. "I know. It's just, Nick's really picky with you. He thinks I can't tell whe he's bothered when I go places with you. But I can tell. I've just gotta wait until he's fonder of you. That's why I set that thing up for next week. We've gotta tell him together" Jasmine said resting her hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe we're going on tour together for 4 months!" Jasmine said looking at herself in the mirror putting her hair in a ponytail. Everything just stopped. 4 MONTHS! On she's in for it when she gets home.


	4. Big Fight

**You Broke My heart**

They worked on some of Jasmine's Songs, Then worked on some of Justin's songs. But they did alittle of each song. Jasmine had to call the studio and tell them she has to cancel for today. Nick was steamed, though he kept quite. Demi felt guilty for bringing him here, still they stayed till the end. Nick got up early to 'suprise' Jasmine when she got out.

Jasmine's POV: "Ok guys that's a wrap! See you all tomorrow!" said Montee. "Good job today Justin and Jasmine. Be prepared tomorrow because we're covering ALOT" Usher said. "See ya B-man" Usher said, and him and Justin did their special hand shake. "Bye Jas" Usher said hugging me. "Decuses Ursher" I said clowning. He smiled. Me and Justin were he last one's out. "So you talked to Selena yet?" I said to him grabbing my bag, and water, while he did the same. "Yea, we're meeting up Saturday. Thats the next time she's in town" He said and started walking beside me. "Oh. She doing alright?" I asked him even though I really didn't care. I still love Justin. She still is with him. It won't change that she basically stole him from me,..Damn Jasmine! You're with Nick! He's your boyfriend not Justin. "She said she's doing great. Man doesn't that suck? That as soon as she gets back, I leave? I mean we just found out like 3 weeks ago" he said looking down. "Well it'll be ok. You know how hard it'll be for me to be away from Nick? We've been together non-stop for 3 whole months. I don't even think he'll go with the idea of me leaving wi..." I stopped after Justin pushed the door open for me. But I didn't finish because I saw Nick standing right there. I tried to play it cool. "Um, hey babe! Whater you doin' here?" I said stepping alittle closer to him. "Nothing. Just, FINDING OUT THAT MY GIRLFRIENDS GOING ON TOUR WITH HER EX-BOYFRIEND WHO STILL LOVES HER!" he yelled. I looked at Justin. He was looking the other way, and scratching his head.

Jasmine: Nick we're just friends-

Nick: That like each other!

Jasmine: What?

Nick: Don't act dumb!

Justin: Ok Nick calm down

Nick: *glared at Justin* DUDE IT'S OBVIOUS YOU STILL LOVE HER. IT'LL NEVER CHANGE. LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT MAN, SHE'S MINE NOW! YOU CAN'T STEAL HER BACK. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU. YOU CHEATED ON HER!- *getting really red*

Jasmine: Nick stop!

Nick: You expect me to be ok with this!-

Jasmine: Ok so he's still inlove with me, so what?

Nick: Soo, he'll try to get you back- Jasmine I don't want you around him anymore, don't even hang with him.

Jasmine: You know right now, you're missing a HUGE part of importance in a realtionship

Nick: What's that?

Jasmine: Trust. *it got dead silent* Call me after me and Justin stop making out *sarcastic*

Jasmine's POV: I grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him to his car. I was pissed. This time I wasn't crying. I just held my head high and left it alone. Justin looked at me for a long time when we got in the car. I was looking at the highway, cars passing by quickly. It was calming the boiling water in my chest. I finally looked over at him. "So I'm starving can we got get something to eat?" I said. I could tell how confused he was at how casual I was acting. "Why are you so calm?" he asked. "Because I'm leaving it alone. Justin, the last thing I need right now is drama" I said looking at him pleading for him to drop it. He nodded and started the car. "Where we off to?" he pulled off. "My house" I said. "We aren't going anywhere looking and smelling like this" I said. Justin laughed. "No denying" and we both laughed.

It was pretty late when me and Justin had left to eat. So we went to "Late Night at Micheal's". Yea sure it was fancy but it was closer to the house. I put on a black strapless dress, ripped on the sides, with a bow on the front. It might sound fancy but it was pretty casual. I had on 1 inch heels on, and my hair was in a long and straight, down my back with bangs in the front. Justin changed into a plain grey button up shirt and some black jeans, with a grey hat, and grey and black high top Nikes. And I had to admit, I had so much fun! When the waiter wasn't looking Justin shot spit balls at him. We even played that game we used to play when we threw stuff in each other mouths and the other had to catch it. I had worn Justin's hat the whole time! I was almost like a date. NO, no, you and Nick didn't break up, don't say that! When Justin took me home we hugged goodbye and he drove away, leaving me speechless. "That was great." I moved my hair from my face and walked in the house. Nick was there. Just sitting there playing with his fingers. He heard the door and turned. Here we go!

Justin: *dialing Selena's number while at a stop light* *to himself* Step 1: Remind her what she had. Step 2: Get rid of any other relationships you have going on. Selena I love you, but I loved Jasmine first and more. We're dying. It's just not gonna work *She answers*

Selena: Hey babe. Where ya been?

Justin: Hey just checking on you. We still on for Saturday right?

Selena: Of course. Why is it something important?

Justin: No I have to tell you something and I just prefer not to do it over phone.

Jasmine`s POV: "Hey" I said and shut the door putting my bag left overs. I turned back around. "Were you with him?" he said firmly. I thought about it. If he's got a problem with Justin he's gotta deal with it. "Yes, why?" I said inconently. "JASMINE THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" he got up reaching his arm out. "WHAT'S NOT FUNNY? THE FACT THAT MY OWN BOYFRIEND DOESN'T TRUST ME WITH MY EX! OR THE FACT THAT HE'S BEING A JERK AND NOT LETTING ME HANG AROUND WITH HIM!" I said while walking up to him.

Nick: Jasmine you're not understanding why I'm not ok with it-

Jasmine: Ok then make me understand

Nick: He's gonna try and steal you back, and I won't have anyway of controling it. Jasmine you don't understand. He's doing that 'Get my Ex back' thing. First he puts you on his side second he hangs out with you, takes you out to pl-

Jasmine: I just asked him if we could go get something to eat! He didn't ask me! I wanted to eat so we went to get food!

Nick: FOR ALL YOU GUYS KNOW SOMEONE COULD'VE BEEN TAKING PICTURES AND IS GONNA MAKE THIS WHOLE THING EVEN WORSE

Jasmine: WHAT THING NICK! YOUR LOST YOUR TRUST IN ME, AND NOW YOUR BLAMING ME ON SOMETHING THAT'S NOT TRUE. IT'S NOT A THING NICK. YOU'RE JUST BEING A BIG JACKASS!

Demi: *listening, thinking: Man Demi why'd you take him there! You just started things*

Nick: JASMINE I ONLY DON'T TRUST YOU BECAUSE YOUR EASY!

Jasmine: YOU'RE SAYING IT LIKE I'M SOME WHORE YOU PICK UP ON THE CORNER AND PAY TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!

Nick: I didn't me-

Jasmine: I can't go through this right now Nick, I've got lots of other things to do than argue with my trust worthy boyfriend. See this is why I could get back in a relationship my heart was gonna get broken AGAIN *runs up to her room*

Nick: *watches her, get angry at himself and punches the wall. Sits down and buried his head in his hands*

Demi: *makes sure she's gone, and walks out to Nick, doesn't sit down* Nick I'm sorry this is all my fault-

Nick: *gets up and grabs his coat* Please fix this *walks out shutting the door*

Demi: *goes up to Jasmine's room* Jas? Jas open the door


	5. Falling for Him

**You Broke My Heart**

Jasmine`s POV: "No!" I scream to her. I'm on my bed, with my arms on my knees, and my head burried in my arms. I'm crying. "Jasmine please!" Demi yells outside the door. I look up and think about it. She could've drove Nick to the dance studio. His car was still there when I got back from the studio, but hers wasn't. It makes sense. She probaly did. God! She started all this dumb shit between me and Nick! I'm so mad at her right now. "Go away! Your the one the caused all this shit in the first place!" I yell. "I know Jasmine I'm sorry! Please just let me explain to you...inside of your room" she yells again. "There's nothing TO explain Demi! You fucked my relationship, by being nosy! That's what this is all about. You don't have to explain. I'm smart enough to figure that out I'm not a dumbass" I say now I've started crying. "You knew that I didn't want Nick to know! It would start shit like this! Go see Joe or something, go but into some else's life and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell. I pick up a shoe and throw it at the door. Now I'm going to sleep, The light hurts. So I'm turning over and crying till I put myself to sleep. Demi must've walked away because after I said that it got quiet. Finally I drift off to sleep...

=The next day=

I wake up. I feel like crap. My eyes are puffy, my hair is all over the place, and I've still got my dress from yesterday on. If you cry before you go to sleep you wake up with bags. Mine are extremely bad! I don't care, I've got people to take care of this. My phone is vibrating. At first I thought it was Nick but then I looked at the caller ID and it said 'Mom'. So I answered. "Hello" I said sleepy with a cracky voice.

Ms. L: Oh no did I wake you up?

Jasmine: No I've just had a rough night

Ms L: Oh yeah that thing with Nick?

Jasmine: What? How do you know?

Ms. L: Demi called. She told me you hate her and that you're never gonna talk to her again because she ruwened your relationship

Jasmine: Oh well that's 80% true

Ms. L: Come on Jas you're a Lovato! *mood change to bummed* Even though you changed your last name Villegas and/or V instead of Lovato

Jasmine: Mom you're still stuck on that? Its my middle name!,

Ms. L: What kind of star changes their star name to their middle name?

Jasmine: Rihanna, Drake, Jack Black, and hey Demi didn't keep her name Demitria

Ms. L: Whatever, but hey. It's lonley here. I didn't make up my mind for the both of you to move in together if you're gonna be fighting. So make up

Jasmine: No promises

Ms. L: *sigh* I love you

Jasmine: Love you more

Ms. L: Bye sweetie

Jasmine: Bye mom

Ms. L: *hangs up*

Jasmine: *hangs up and puts the phone down*

Jasmine: My stomach is starting to growl. So I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. I change first. When I get to the kitchen I see Joe's here.

Joe: Hey. I see you're taking this better than Nic-

Jasmine: Don't mention his name to me

Joe: Come on Jas. All you do with Justin is flirt, he's not wrong for feeling this w-

Jasmine: Yea but he's wrong for not trusting me! Did he tell you what he said to me? He said I'm easy. It sounds like I'm some whore you pick up at a corner and pay to have sex with you. Joe it's not easy for me to except that my boyfriend, I'm leaving in 2 weeks, lost all trust in me because Justin still loves me.

Joe: Ok would you be ok with Nick hanging out with Selena and going on tour with her?

Jasmine: Of course. It's his career, he sings

Joe: Ok what if Selena still loved him

Jasmine: *unsurly nods*

Joe: And he loves her back, and he's taking her out to dinner, and taking her side about the fight and-

Jasmine: Ok!ok! No! But that's different because I don't love him back.

Joe: *sigh* I know I'm Nicks brother and you think everything you say to me now, I'll tell Nick. I swear to you I won't say a word. But tell the truth. Don't you still love Justin?

Jasmine: *takes her a long time to answer, looks away, tear forming* I don't want to

Joe: *looks at her* Now everything about Selena and him, I'm saying to you is what he feels and thinks. That's the position you put him in

Jasmine: *quiet*

Joe: Now I understand you're under an extreme load of pressure, but that doesn't mean you go and do this to Nick. He got home yesterday, didn't say a word. He just went straight to his room and locked the door. I haven't seen him all day

Jasmine: All day? What time is it?

Joe: *looks at his watch* 4:13

Jasmine: WHAT? Omg Justin's coming to pick me up for reharrhasal! *runs upstairs*

Joe: *sighs*

=15 minutes later=

Demi: And she just ran?

Joe: Like kangroo

Demi: Kangroos don't run they hop

Joe: They go fast don't they

Demi: Yea

Joe: Then she hopped like a kangroo

Demi: *laughs*

Jasmine: *runs downstairs, in a new set of clothes, fresh as an apple. On her phone looking at a text from Justin. She smiles at her phone then puts it in her bag* Demi have you seen my sunglasses..no wait..I'm not talking to you

Demi: Come on Jas! I'm sorry!

Jasmine: *ignoring her* Ah. Here they are *picks up her glasses and puts them on, heads towards the door*

Demi: Jasmine!

Jasmine: *walks out, shuts the door*

Demi: Open up the window!

Joe: *opens the window*

Jasmine: Justin I'm outside *on speaker phone with Justin*

Justin: Ok I'm like 3 minutes away

Jasmine: Mkay, hey where are we going after reharrsal that was so Important and secretive

Justin: Can't say

Jasmine: Come on tell me

Justin: Nope, oh and did you bring extra clothes?

Jasmine: Yea. Justin it better not be somewhere social because I've made Nick really mad. And didn't mean to. It's Demi's fault because if she would have never been so nosy and brung him to the studio then this wouldn't have happend

Justin: Oh come on don't blame it all on your sister

Demi: *quietly* Thank you

Jasmine: Ok maybe it was me too

Justin: And me. I flirt with you too much

Jasmine: Oh I forgot to ask you somethin-

Justin: I'm here *pulls up infront of her*

Jasmine: *smiles and gets in* Hey *shuts the door*

Justin: *pulls off*

Demi: Damn it! He's taking her somewhere again!

Joe: *sighs*

Demi: Lets follow them

Joe: Don't you want your sister to talk to you?

Demi: Yea but I don't want her relationship to turn right

Joe: Demi I don't either but if you ju-

Demi: Come on Joe please!

Joe: *huff* Fine, but don't blame me when she doesn't say good bye to you in two weeks

Demi: Just come on *opens the door and walks out*

Joe: *follows behind*

=they get there and go to that specail room=

Demi: Jasmine can dance way better then you think

Joe: Really?

Demi: Yup

=at the end=

Jemi: *already outside in the car waiting for Jasmine and Justin to come out*

Jasmine:*just got finished changing, walks out the bathroom, Justin already changed and done* So where are we going?

Justin: Patience is golden

Jasmine: What?

Justin: *opens the door for her* Patience is golden!

Jasmine: *walks out* Really? Because I could've sworn it was silence is golden *smiles and looks at him*

Justin: *grins* get in the car

Jasmine: *gets in the car* bossy

Demi: Ok their pulling off go

Joe: *pulls off, following them from a distance*

=they all get there=

Jasmine: Wait this is a recording studio

Justin: Yup *gets out, goes over to her side and opens the door*

Jasmine: *gets out* J what are you up to?

Justin: *grabs her hand and walks towards the mic* Hey, Justin Bieber with guest Jasmine Villegas, schechuled for 7:00

Mic Person: Hey Justin, hi Jasmine, Studio 5 *clicks the button to open the door*

They Both walk in

Justin: Hey guys look who I brought with me

Random Guy: Jasmine V! Oh I've been dieing to work with you girl, how are you?

Jasmine: Good. Um who are you?

RG: I'm Chris, but you can call me tricky

Jasmine: *shakes his hand* Aren't you like this really popular music producer?

Tricky: Yup how'd you know?

Jasmine: You've worked with other artist too! Like Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Rihanna, Ciara, Britney Spears, Mary J. Blige..need I go on

Tricky: I'd love for you to but Justin's here for reason

Jasmine: Justin your recording?

Justin: Yes. Suprise. I wrote you a song. Well I wrote this song three months ago but I've finally desided to record it

Tricky: And this song's bangin'

Jasmine: *giggles* Well let me hear it!

Tricky: *Pulls up a chair for her*

Jasmine: *sits down*

Justin: *Walks in the recording room puts on the headphones*

Tricky: *into the mic* Check Justin. Sing me the chorus

Justin:

That should be me, holdin your hand

That should be, makin you laugh

That should be me, this is so sad

That should be me, That should be me

That should be me feelin' your kiss

That should be me, buyin you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on

Till you believe, that that should be me

Tricky: *into the mic* Arite hang tight man

-with Jemi-

Demi: Uh Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas?

MP: Great, and you're schechuled for..?

Demi: 7:50

MP: Ok you're after Justin Bieber in Studio 5

Demi: Ok

The door opens

Joe: Here goes nothin

-when they get there-

Demi: He's recording

Joe: Shh

Jasmine`s POV: And the song started. Tricky handled the music and tone to high so I could hear. "Arite roll it" Tricky said to the people working the sound. Justin started to sing

Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you  
did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans  
that you made with me  
'cause baby I didn't

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me  
That should be me

You said you needed a little time  
for my mistakes  
It's funny how you use that time  
to have me replaced  
But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies  
Whatcha doin' to me  
you're taken' him where we used to go  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
it's working 'cause you know that

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
till you believe that  
That should be me

I need to know should I fight  
for love or disarm  
It's getting harder to shield  
this pain in my heart

That should be me  
Holdin' your hand  
That should be me  
Makin' you laugh  
That should be me  
This is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
Feelin' your kiss  
That should be me  
Buyin' you gifts  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me

And he stopped. I love this song. That was so sweet of him. So he does still love me. I knew it. "What'd you think Jas" Justin said. I got up and opened the door to the room. I hugged him. "That was so sweet I loved it" I said. He hugged me tightly. I really didn't wanna let go. He pulled away and smiled. "I'm glad" he said. I left the room to let him work on the song more. After about 40 minutes Tricky said "Arite man that's wrap for today, go home man" he said and let go of the mic button. And we all said good bye to each other and me and Justin left. "So I learned how to cook this food. I have no idea what it is but it tastes really good. Wanna come with me to my house and help me cook?" Justin asked me and the way down. "Sure" I said and smiled at him warmly. Justin lived in a normal house with his mom. When we got there his mom was out. Justin took the ingerdients out and we started to cook. Again. I was extremely fun I had a good time. I was amazed at how good it tasted I really didn't expect that. "This IS good! Oh my gosh! Where'd you learn this!" I said after I finished chewing. "My aunt taught me" he said putting a spoon-full in his mouth. "How did your aunt teach you how to make it, but she didn't tell you what it's called?" I said fishing around the food trying to get a good pick up on it. He shrugged and smiled still chewing. Which made me laugh. We finished eatting and having our conversation. Then we had to clean up. Justin wipped some flour on my cheek. I wipped some around his face. He threw at my hair. I covered my hands with flour and printed my hand print on his shirt. We went back and forth fighting with the flour. I flicked it at his face. He just stared at me shocked and I backed away laughing. Then he ran towards me and chased me around around the counter about 3 times then he caught me at the sink, wrapping his arms around my waist. I screamed and laughed. He turned me around and pushed me up against the sink smiling and biteing his bottom lip. He took out his phone and went to camera mode. "Smile" he said aiming it away to the both of us for a shot. 'click' it said. He lowered it back down and and looked at it. I was smirking with my head cocked to the side, showing my flour covered hair. He was leaning his head on mine while grin not too wide but not too small. You could see my white hand print on his shirt. I tapped his phone for about a minute. Then he put it away and said "It is now on Facebook and Twitter" he smiled. I leaned back against the sink, and he got infront of me. "Jas I guess I never really got the chance to tell you but, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I loved you. I still do love you, a lot. When I cheated on you, Jasmine I wasn't thinking. I guess I was just turning into an ass because I was getting so full of it. You know being famous and all. And I know you're with Nick and you don't want me anymore, I just wanted to let you know that, because I couldn't hold it anymore" he said. At that moment I had forgotten all about Nick. He was pulling me into his trap. And I was so weak right then, I couldn't stop it. I was so close, he was so close, we were so close. "Man I sounded like I'm saying I have to pee" he smiled at me, I looked at him and burst out laughing. He soon did too. I could feel his breath on my lips. It was turning me on. We both stopped laughing and stared at each other. I quickly glanced at his lips then back at his eyes. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. We both leaned in. Then we kissed. It was magical like it was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. Like I was dreaming and we were both in the same dream. He pulled me in tighter and my hands creeped up his chest. I was floating away. We both were. 5 minutes later something brought me back to earth. I had a boyfriend...he had a girlfriend. I'd been thinking about this the whole time. The thing that snapped us is that Demi and Joe burst through the door looking at us. We both pulled away and looked at them. "Shit" I said to myself, looking down.


	6. Back to Normal

**You Broke My Heart**

Joe: You sun of a bitch

Demi: Joe

Jasmine: Joe!

Joe: JASMINE HE'S LURING YOU IN! HE MAKING YOU LOVE HIM-

Jasmine: I never stopped! *tears forming*

Justin: Really?

Jasmine: *looks at him* Yea *looks back at Demi and Joe* And the more and more I think about it the more I realize I'm using Nick. To replace Justin. He's my first love. And I can't let go if him, no matter what I do. Everyday with Nick's just been I lie! *starts to cry* When I tell Nick I love him, I'm really telling Justin I love him. When I kiss Nick. I'm thinking of Justin. And I feel horrible because he loves me and I don't love him back. I was just using him for a replacement. God I am such a bitch!

Demi: *goes over to comfort her*

Joe: *looks away and sighs*

Jasmine: *cry into Demi chest* I'm sorry

Demi: It's ok Jas. You didn't know till I thought it through. Think about it, this whole situation would be waaay worse if you KNEW you were using Nick. Justin's your first love. And you'll never forget him, I know it. But do you realize what he did to you? He cheated on you Jasmine. I KNOW you aren't stupid enough to go out with a cheater-

Justin: I said I'm Sorry!

Demi: There's nothing else you can say for cheating on my little sister? All you're gonna say is sorry? Jasmine could be scarred for life by this and all you've got to say is sorry?

Justin: Fine. *squeezes his eyes shut then opens them back up. Looks at Jasmine* Jasmine you're the best thing that ever happend to me. And I'll understand if you don't take me back. There's no excuse for my actions, and cheating on you was beyond stupid. I was being brainless, to let someone like you go. I guess I didn't look deep enough to see what I really had. A beautiful, smart, funny,talented,goofy,lovable,independent,entertaining,and fun girl. You've got it all. And I had it. But from my stupidity I gave it all away. And I want it back. I want you back. Please Jasmine, I say this out of all honesty, and senserity, I'm sorry *a tear falls*

Jasmine: *wipes her eyes, says this from her high crying voice* I forgive you *runs over to him and hugs him*

Joe: Give me a break!

Demi: *looks at him* From the looks of this, I don't think she's staying with Nick. You don't believe him?

Joe: No!

Justin: *pulls away from Jasmine still in tears* What can I do to prove to you that I'm not lying?

Joe: Break up with Selena right now over phone

Justin: I'm breaking up with her tomorrow

Joe: Well then I guess you can't prove it at all!

Justin: I'm not you Joe I don't break up with people over phone

Joe: You know what you little girlfriend stealing, wanna be- *walking towards him*

Demi: Joesph! *grabs his arm*

Joe: *calms down* Jasmine, I'm not against you realizing you were using my brother and that you don't love him anymore, but I AM against you taking this jackass back! Use your brain Jasmine, be respondsible and smart. You're not a little girl anymore *walks out*

Demi: *looks at them* I'm sorry, he can be over protective about Nick. *looks back out the door and sighs* I guess I've gotta go. It's you're choice Jas, use it wisely *walks out shutting the door behind her*

Jasmine: *looks down crying (still in Justin's arms)*

Justin: Jasmine,Jasmine,Jasmine. It's alright baby

Jasmine: *tears away from Justin while saying* NO! Everybodies saying I'm making a mistake. I'm inlove with a mistake I..

Justin: No! Jasmine you know when I first met you, my family told me you're too perfect for me. And I believed them. That you were perfect, and that you were perfect for me, and that you were too good for me. I ignored my family because I loved you alot. If you love me enough you'll do the same

Jasmine: ...I do love you, a lot, a whole lot but, it's my sister I can't..- I can't just ignore her

Justin: *gets close to her and wraps his hands around her waist* Jas..

Jasmine: *cries into his chest*

Justin: *hugs her tighter*

-10 minutes before-

Nick: *gets a text from Joe, reads it, gets up and drives to Justin's house*

Jasmine: *crying* I just don't want to hurt him

Nick: *Listening*

Justin: You won't if you tell him the truth and not a lie *lifts her head with his hands, looks in her eyes* Look I love you Jas *wipes her tears* It'll be fine, don't cry

Jasmine: *looks in his eyes, smiles* Ok *sniffles* I love you too

Justin: *kisses her*

Jasmine: *kisses back*

Nick: *kicks the door open* I knew it!

Jasmine: Nick I-

Nick: No! I don't want your apoliges and explainations! Why would you do this to me Jas? I love you-

Jasmine: AND I DON'T LOVE YOU!- GOD NICK I-I don't love you ok. I've thought it through and I was just using you..for replacment for Justin. I feel horrible, and I can't believe I did that to you and I'm sorry, I'm truely, truley sorry. I thought I loved you but..I was just using you.

Nick: ...*hurt* Ok, I-I should be going now

Jasmine: Nick! *runs up to him and hugs him* We shouldn't have to stop talking *kisses his cheek* Friends?

Nick: *looks at her hand and runs out*

Jasmine: Nick! UGHHH! I didn't the opposite of what I wanted to do. Hey can you please take me home alittle tired

Justin: Sure

-he takes her home-

Jasmine: Interesting night

Justin: You were there so I had fun

Jasmine: *smiles* Thank you

Justin: I love you

Jasmine: I love you too *pecks his lips* Good luck with Selena tomorrow

Justin: Thanks. Remember, I'm doing all of this for you

Jasmine: *smiles* Ok *goes inside*

Justin: *drives away* *Gets home, sighs, changes his clothes and goes to sleep*

-Next Morning-

Mrs. B: Justin wake up it's 1:00. Oh and Selena's here honey

Justin: *wakes up quick* *to himself* Shit. She's early

Mrs. B: What?

Justin: Nothing *gets up. and gets dressed. Goes downstairs*

Selena: *sitting on the couch with her arms crossed*

Justin: Hey *tries to hug her, but she pushes him away* What?

Selena: *just stares at him, then goes in her purse and slaps down a magazine on the coffee table* That's what.

Justin: *picks up the magezine, his eyes widen (picture of Justin and Jasmine at the restaraunt and also them kissing in his house* Damnit.

Selena: Yea, damnit! Why? What'd I do! You're going back with her? Or have you just been sneaking around for awhile with out me knowing

Justin: Selena I thou-

Selena: Is this what you wanted to tell me in person? You're cheating?

Justin: No! I-

Selena: NO? Clearly you've che- *points to the magezine*

Justin: Would you shut up and listen! I love Jasmine ok. I never stopped loving her. She was my first serious relationship...my first love. I wanted to break-up with you Sel. My plan just happend quicker then I thought. We just got back together yesterday and-

Selena: Ok, Justin. I get it. You love her not me. Just know, that I understand. I'm still inlove with my ex. I guess we were both just using each other

Justin: Yea, guess so

Selena: Friends?

Justin: Friends. *hugs her*

Selena: *leaving out* See ya round

Justin: *smiles* Wow that was easy

Jasmine`s POV: I walk up to the JONAS house. I was determined to talk this out to Nick. My hands were sweaty. I wiped them on my jeans and stood there looking at the door. I was about to knock when the door quickly cracked open.

Kevin: Who's with you and why are you here?

Jasmine: I'm by myself and I need to talk to Nick. Why are you acting like a police officer/detective?

Kevin: Practicing for a role

Jasmine: Oh.

Kevin: Come on in. *opens the door all the way* Good luck getting him out the room though. We've beeen trying all day. Joe's still up there. I gave up an hour ago. You hit him real hard Jas

Jasmine: I know. I di-

Kevin: Didn't do it on purpose, I know. We all know. What we all don't know is why you're dumping him, but dating that jerk

Jasmine: You know what, if I can get you guys to get off his side, I can surely and easily get you on it again

Kevin: Whatever. But because of your crime, we have to do the time

Jasmine: I sooorrrrryyyy! *hugs him*

Kevin: *hugs back* yea yea yea

Joe: It's no use! He's never coming out!...

Kevin: *pulls away from Jasmine and looks at him*

Jasmine: *looks at Joe*

Joe: Thank you! Thank you so much for making Nick like this Jas. You're putting us through hell!

Jasmine: *sighs* Let me go talk to him *walks upstairs*

Joe: *watches her then looks at Kevin*

Kevin: We have the right to remain silent!

Joe: Does Danielle know you're acting like a psycho?

Kevin: She's at her moms

Joe: Oh, call her. I think youve been away from her for too long

Kevin: Hey we're married, she has no choice but to come back to me

Joe: Oh yea dude. I got the ring

Kevin: You did? Let me see!

=They leave to Joe's room, with Jasmine=

Jasmine: Nick..Nick!

Nick: Leave

Jasmine: Not until you talk to me

Nick: No. You played me

Jasmine: I didn't do it on purpose!

Nick: *quiet*

Jasmine: Fine! Then I'll sit here and wait *sits down on the floor infront of the door*

Nick: *hears her, sighs, then gets up and opens the door*

Jasmine`s POV: I looked at him and got up. I walked in the room and he shut the door. After a half hour of trying to get him to understand, he understood. We're friends. Everything is back to normal. Except one thing...

Later on that day I was still at the JONAS house and I found out something amazingly exciting. JOE'S PROPOSING TO DEMI IN 2 WEEKS! Demi and the camp rock crew are having a performance in New York the same day me and Justin have one there in the afternoon. Before the show ends he's going to propose to her infront of the crowd live. Their gonna be on 'Good Morning America'. Demi is 19 and Joe's 20. She'll be 20 when the wedding comes and he'll be 21. The rings beautiful! (view my profile. Click on my user name and the link should be on there) I'M SOOOO EXCITED! THEIR GONNA GET MARRIED! But I can't tell her. If I tell her Joe will get mad. The only Jonas left to get married is Nick...Oup, I feel bad again!


	7. The Dream of The Flashback

**You Broke My Heart**

**This story has alittle bit of graphic stuff in it so yea. Just a heads up.**

Jasmine`s POV: Me and Justin met up Sunday. We took a walk in the park, then we went to this carnival. Sure there were a couple interuptions from our fans, and the paparazzi but the date was absolutly perfect. Just like our old ones but better. I told him I'm putting him on parole because of his little mishap, so he has to be the one in a million boyfriend. Yesterday he had to come pick me up for dance reharrsal. Then after that we had to go and get styled for all of our concert outfits, then go to the studio and record, and THEN intersetingly we went tour bus shopping. The bus is purple and light blue with Justin on one side, and me on the other. So today It is exactly 2 days until I leave. They made the tour longer to 6 MONTHS! I might as well make the best of it with everyone before I go. Even though I was wacked from yesterday, I spent time with Demi, Maddie, and my mom today. I'd be on tour with Justin, Scooter, Lawrence(manager), and all our back up dancers. Justin's mom would visit us every once in awhile. Demi might pass by sometimes because she's got to finish her camp rock tour. And my mom says that it's time for me to be on my own. Maddie's visiting from San Jose` and I most likely won't see her for awhile. We went out to eat then we went to see a movie. Right now, I'm laying on Demi's bed with Maddie putting her to sleep. I'm texting Justin too. Mom's staying the night here with me and Demi, and of course Maddie is too. She just turned 5 last month.

So u got all ur stuff packed? _~Jas_

Yup. Wbu? _~Jb_

Been done ;-) _~Jas_

Of Corse _~Jb_

So wat'd u do wit ur moms 2day? _~Jas_

We went 2 the beach on my yacht _~Jb_

O tht waz nice of u :-) _~Jas_

Ikr! Wat'd u do wit Maddie, Demi, And Ms. Lovato? _~Jb_

She tld u 2 call her Ms. Gabby _~Jas_

Ugh, ok wat'd u do wit Maddie, Demi, And MS. GABBY? _~Jb_

Smartass, we went 2 eat den 2 da moviez _~Jas_

Haha. So wat'd u c? _~Jb_

Rango lolz _~Jas_

O. I herd it waz gud, did u like it? _~Jb_

Yea it waz funny. But we HAD 2 c it becuz Maddie cudnt c Black Swan _~Jas_

Yea she'd b walkin around tryin to make a different person n a mirror _~Jb_

Lol. Mkay babe, Maddie's asleep finally, so ima get 2 bed. I luv u _~Jas_

Ok, luv u 2 hun. Catch u n da a.m. _~Jb_

Lol. white boy _~Jas_

Latino _~Jb_

Shut up! Lmao. Bye! _~Jas_

Bye baby _~Jb_

I put my phone in my pocket and quietly tip-toed out of the room. "Demi she's sleep" A say to Demi laying on the couch. "K. Thanks" she said and got up and walk towards her door. "Night" She said walking in. "Night" I say Just before she shuts the door. I look around and and shut the lights off. I walk to my room and shut the door. I put my Pj's on and jumped into bed. 1 more day.

~In Her Dream (flashback basically)

_Demi shifted her backpack on her shoulders, and wipped her hair from her face. She was on her way to her old school to pick up her 7 year old little sister Jasmine. By herself, even though there was a lot of kids that go to her school and are in her nieghborhood. She had been a stranger to all of her friends since her father got back 3 months ago. He had ran off somewhere but still she didn't know where. He was returning the same. Abusive. But he was even worse now. He drinks, and smokes, and even is on crack. He had came home drunk the night before drunk and had punched Demi on her face. That's why the whole day she'd been keeping her face down, either holding her cheek or putting the hood of her jacket up. Her father had hit her hard. Really hard. She's used to getting a brown or red bruise marks, but this one was a mix of purple, brown, red, and yellow. It looked disgusting. And her being not the skinniest girl in school, would make her be even more picked on then usual. She had one best friend. And that was Selena Gomez. She was much smaller and skinnier, and alittle bit more shorter than Demi. She was the only one that stuck by her through her abuse. Demi had been being abused since 2nd grade. She was now 10, in the 5th grade. But she'd known Selena since she was 3. She was like a shadow to everyone but Selena. Selena knows her true potetial and why she's always like this. Selena best friend swore to Demi she'd never tell a living soul. Though they were old enough to say best friend swore stuff is silly they'd still used it. (For those of you who don't know what a best friend swear is its when you say "I promise I will never tell anyone, for the rest of my life about_because you are my true best friend" and then you grabbed ring fingers and waved them around 6 times. Yea its a little kids thing my little sisters told me) Demi and Selena believed that one day they'd be famous singers and actors. They were both really talented at acting, Demi had a better stronger voice than Selena but she could still really sing. Selena was alittle better at acting then singing anyways. They both just auditioned for this new show "Barney and friends". If you got casted you'd be flown to Dallas to be on the show. Demi got to the school and spotted Jasmine talking to three of her friends. There was one girl she didn't reconize but she didn't ask. She just said "Come on Jas we gotta get home!". She yelled at the bottom of the three step stairs. Jasmine glanced up from her friends paiger and smiled. Then she said goodbye to her friends and went to join her sister. "So how was your day?" Demi said to her. Jasmine looked down at her feet and said "Fine" then she looked up at Demi "There's a new girl in school, and her name Jessica but she likes it when people call her Jessy. Today at lunch she sat with me and gave me her tuna while she gave me her peanutbutter jelly. She's really nice. She told me she liked the scratch I had on my arm" Jasmine said. Demi, after this, got quiet. "I had to go to the nurse today. Mrs. Love sent me. I started to cry because my lip really started to hurt. It was bleeding again" Jasmine finished getting sad. Demi was still quiet. Guess who she'd got that busted lip, and scratched arm from. Her dad. Demi wasn't the only one that got abused. Her little sister did too. Her mom and dad would fight and he would hit her also. That's why the night before she got punched because she was defending Jasmine. _

_Jasmine saw 5 dollars sitting in her mom and dad's room. She moved it for some reason. She thought she was saving the money from being eattin by her stuffed dragon. Jasmine was playing her little game. he always played with her stuffed animals. She'd only moved the money to the dining room table, which wasn't far because they live in a very small apartment on the bottom floor of the apartment building. So her dad got home drunk again, though he was looking for the money. When he saw the money on the table he got really mad. Jasmine told him she moved it because she was playing her game. And he got pissed and punched her, busting her lip. When Demi heard the scream of pain coming from her sister she rushed into the small living room. "Dad!" Demi yelled and ran over to Jasmine. Demi saw that she was bleeding but she still held on to her, hugging her. Her father was about to hit Jasmine again before Demi came. Then he got mad at Demi and slapped her in the face extremely hard. Twice. Then he put the money in his pocket and left out. Demi was crying too. Scared to death. Jasmine's lip continued to bleed while she was still in her sister's arms. Demi quickly picked Jasmine up and carried her to the bathroom. She was still crying herself but she had to take care of her little sister. So she wipped her tears away when she sat Jasmine down on the edge of the tub. She ran some hot water on a wash cloth and gave her it to put on her lip. Jasmine stopped crying. Demi smiled and wipped Jasmine's tears from her eyes. "It's ok Jas. Don't cry" she said. Then she hugged Jasmine again. Jasmine hugged back and looked at Demi. "Are you ok?" Jasmine said sniffling. "Yea I'm fine" Demi said smiling at her. Jasmine had gotten that scratch in her arm a week before because she accidentallly tripped over the broken glass and it scrapped her arm._

_Jasmine stopped and crossed he arms about 3 minute away from the house. "Daddy's just gonna hurt me again" Jasmine said looking down. Demi sighed, taking a long time to respond. She couldn't promise Jasmine their dad wasn't going to hurt her but she could get her to go by something. "Jasmine how about when we get home, I'll braid your hair in that long ponytail you want. And I'll get you cookies" Demi squated and looked at Jasmine. Jasmine was unsure but she reached out her hand and Demi got back up and grabbed. They continued to walk.  
Sure enough when they got home teir mom and dad were fighting again. Jasmine couldn't help herself. She hated to see them fight. And when she saw her father start to strangle her mom, she lost it. She ran over to her dad and started banging on his leg, Demi failing to stop her. She screamed "Stop it Daddy stop it!". He let go of Mrs. Connor and looked at Jasmine. He got really frustrated with her and snapped. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the steps. "Daddy no!" Demi screamed. "JOHN!" Mrs. Conner worried. But it was too late. Her threw her down the 14 step staircase. The house was still small, but it had a basement. Jasmine flipped and turned and twirled down the stairs. She started to cry as she went down. He watched her and then turned back around. "Why would you do that!" Demi looked at him. He walked over to her and eyed her closly. "Why'd I do this?" then he pushed her down on the floor and kicked her in her stomach. Demi suddenly felt an extremely painful crack in her stomach. He looked his wife. She was to scared to say anything. "I'm going to a bar" he picked up his keys and looked around. "Clean this place up." Then he walked out. "Demitria..Demitria are you ok baby?" she ran over to her. Demi was struggling to get up and speak but she managed. "Jasmine, check on Jasmine" she got up. Then Mrs. Connor got alert and ran down the stairs to Jasmine, Demi sickly following. "Jasmine! Jasmine sweetie!" Mrs. Connor said pulling her up. Jasmine had a big bleeding mark on her forehead, and...she was unconscious. "Oh my god! Demitria c-call 911!" she yelled. Demi was in so much pain she started crying half about her stomach and half about Jasmine. But she ran over to the nearest phone. Come this was her little sister. She'd be in any kind of trouble and pain to keep Jasmine safe. She called 911 and they got there within 7 minutes. They carried Jasmine out on a strecher and lifted her into an ambulance truck. Demi was next to her. She told them about her stomach. Mr. Connor has done a lot to them. But he's never knocked them unconscious or, considering what the ambulance guessed, caused broken ribs. When they got to the hospital, they were both carried to the children's emergency room. Jasmine went striaght to an operation room but Demi went to a different side of the building for exray's. Mrs. Connor waited in the waiting room for any results. She thought for the next hour, about how she'd still been with her abusive husband. That she needed him and his extra work because with out it, with out him, they'd be broke. She had hidden a big jar of cash in her room deep in her closet. It had to be at least 250 in there. So she could leave. She just didn't have the guts to. Though 6 months ago he had left to his other family in west florida. The Connors had lived in Miami. He had a different family in west florida. He started cheating on Mrs. Connor when Jasmine was only 4. He had lived a different, happier life with them. Until this lady wanted a divorce. After that he'd been angry and abusive. A year ago he had gotten back together with her but he didn't get re-married to her. The truth is they got hitched in Las Vegas when he was supposed to be on a business trip but really he'd been really been at strip club getting lap dances. And he stumbed upon Shelia. That was her name. Mrs. Connor had found that out the one night she got her work schedule mixed up and she was down stairs asleep and he brought her to the house. He didn't know that she was there though so he took Shelia to their room and started to do the do. Mrs. Connor thought she heard bouncing upstairs and went to check on it. She didn't open the door but she could tell they were having sex. And when she had found out that he was cheating on her she became angry at him. She didn't tell him or yell at him about how she new, she just left it alone. And he kept on cheating on her then soon he got Shelia pregnant with twins. She found this out by the phone call she answered when Mr. Connor was working on the lawn outside. When Jasmine was five about to turn six the call was from Shelia's mom saying Sheila was going into labour. That's why six months ago he left to help out with the kids. And 3 months ago he returned. He wa even worse than before. He got extremely violent. He was like this because he found out the twins weren't his. _

_All this time she'd been with him, he was being unfaithful. And he was abusing not only her, but Demi and Jasmine. That's why she hoped and prayed that Demi had gotten into this show. She'd been flown out to Dallas for free and she'd be the mother of a child on a very famous kids show. And half of the money would go to her. AND she would be very very VERY far from her abusive hopefully, ex-husband. And that's when, after that long hour of thinking about how Demi might get the part, they called. "Hello?" she said out of her scarcity. "Yes, hi, is this Gabrielle Connor?" an unfimilar voice said. "Yes this is she. W-Who's this?" Mrs. Connor stuttered. "This is Kathy Parker. I'm the producer on the show your daughter auditioned for. I was calling to tell you that Demitria has gotten the part as Angela in the show. She did an amazing job. And we'd really like it if she could be in the show" "Oh my-Oh my godness! I-I-W-we except! Yes! Yes!-I-I mean yes we'd like that very much. Thank you Kathy. Thank you very much" "Your very welcome. We'll call you when we get your time and date to fly you out. You have a nice evening Gabrielle" "You too. Goodbye" and they hung up. Mrs. Connor gasped in excitment. She was really going to move to Dallas! And be away from her husband. She was filing a divorce the next day. Just then the doctors came out. This one was for Jasmine. "Hi, I'm Dr. Dane. I've just gotten results from Jasmine. She had to have 4 stitches, plus she has a twisted ankle and a very very badly strained knee. She is a comma right now. This could last for a couple of days. But I promise you she''ll regain all of her memory by next week. The surgery was successful, you can go see her" he grazed his hand to invite her to the room Jasmine was in. Mrs. Connor ran to the direction he showed her to. And soon she was in a blue room decroated with beach balls and boats. Jasmine was laying on the bed peacfully, asleep. Mrs. Connor sobbed as she sat next to Jasmine holding her hand. Demi doctor came in and told her that Demi had 2 cracked ribs and that they had went in and taped them up stopping them from any future damage. Mrs. Connor was relieved by this. They said that she'll only be there until the next day and after that she should only feel temporary pain becaus eof the medication they put her on. They brought her into the room with Jasmine and kept her there. _

_The next morning Jasmine still haden't waken up and Demi had been taken for a walk around the __building. Mrs. Connor didn't go home, they told her she could stay. They did some test on Jasmine the next day and said her brain molocules are coming back toghether which is a good sign. They said that shows she will be able to speak whenever she wakes up. Demi returned from her walk with the GMS nurses,That meant Give Me Strength, They were basically personal rehab childrens nurses. And they helped her regain her strength. They found Mrs. Connor on the floor crying. The 2 nurses got her up and calmed her down. Then she told them everything about her husband and how he'd done this to Demi and Jasmine. They explained to her that they would tell the police and he would be arrested. Usually she'd keep her husband a secret but she'd be leaving soon and he couldn't do or say anything to her to make her stop. He'd be in jail. And she was getting a divorce too. Jasmine still slept through all of this. When the nurses left she prayed that Jasmine would wake up soon. And she did later on that day. Mrs. Connor was sitting on the chair inbetween her daughters half thinking half watching TV while Demi was laying down on her bed watching spongebob when suddenly they both heard a moaning noise. They looked up and saw that Jasmine was squirming trying to get up. They both ran over to Jasmine's bedside. Demi felt stronger now because she had 2 nurse from GMS. Jasmine's eye slowly opened. Then she looked alert when she saw her mom and her sister standing there looking at her. "Who are you?" she looked at her mom. "Who is she?" she looked at Demi. "Where am I?" she looked around suspiciously. "Your in the hospital sweetie. And I'm your mother. That's Demitria. You call her Demi. She's your older sister" Mrs. Connor finished with watery eyes. "Really?" Jasmine said looking at them. This made her close her eyes and think. She started to get a headache, thinking too much. Mrs. Connor could tell this was too much for her and grabbed Jasmine's hands and squeezed them. Jasmine stopped and opened her eyes with a painful look on her face. "Stop it you're gonna mess up her brain cells even more than they already are" Jasmine looked at Demi then back at Mrs. Connor. "So if you're my sister, and you're my mom, where's my dad?" and then everything got quiet. Demi interrupting. "He did this to you Jas. Her threw you down the stairs in our house and you were knocked unconscious. I'm here too because he kicked me in the ribs and cracked two of them" "Oh no. Are you ok?" "Yea I think" "Well what about me? Am I gonna be ok? Whenever I think my head starts to hurt and I can't even remember your name's even though you just told me 3 minutes ago" Jasmine looked at them worried. "Jasmine you'll be ok. It'll just take alittle more time ok?" Mrs. Connor said trying to be strong not to cry. Jasmine shook her head. Then she looked up again curiously. "What's my name?" and the words stung Mrs. Connor's ears. She let out a short sob and then turned around and wiped her eyes. "Jasmine" she said crying. "Jasmine...Lovato" and then Mrs. Connor turned around. Demi looked at her. "We're Lovato's now. Not Connors" she finished smiling at Demi. Demi smiled back and Jumped up and down. "And your sister Demi, she's going to be an actress" she looked at Demi shocked face. "Yea they casted you as the role of Angela!" and then Demi hugged Mrs,...Ms. Lovato excited. "And we're all going to move to a different city when you get better. When both of you get better" she smiled again sweetly. Then her phone rung. It was Ms. Gomez. "Hello?" "Hi Mrs. Connor! Did you get the news about Demi yet? Because Kathy Parker just called and said Selena got casted as Gianna, the 2nd role!" "Yea I got the news earlier. Demi's Angela! So we'll all be living in Dallas together!" "Great! So How's Jasmine ad Demi doing?" "Well Jasmine just woke up. Demi's able to walk again. Are you guys on your way?" "Yes we are. I was just calling for a warning" "Ok. Thanks Mandy I'll see you soon" "Ok bye" and they hung up. "Selena's going with usss!" Ms. Lovato said to Demi. Demi's jaw dropped as she looked at her mom happily. "Who's Selena?" Jasmine looked at them. "She's my very best friend in the whole wide world" Demi said walking back up to her bed. Jasmine shook he head. "Sorry. Doesn't ring a bell" and Demi then got back on her bed._

_Later that night Jasmine was sitting in her room staring out the window. Her mom, Demi, Ms. Gomez, and Selena went to the hospital food court to get something to eat. Jasmine was thinking about her father. Even though she really wasn't supposed to be thinking at all. She still couldn't help it though. Why would he throw her down the stairs? Just then the door to her room flew open. There was a man there she thought she'd never seen before. She got alittle afraid at how he kept on staring at her not doing anything. Then he walked it and stod over her bed. "Hi?" she said frightened. He started to rub her stomach gently. Jasmine felt uncomfortable. "Do you feel better baby?" he looked at her. She tried to push his hand away. "Um yea I guess. Who are you?" she struggle trying to get him to stop touching her that way. "I'm your daddy. Stop trying to push me away. I'm just gonna make you feel good ok?" he started to rub her alittle for faster and violently. "Please stop it" Jasmine said feeling scared. He went down to kiss her violently. She screamed in the kiss. Then he got on the bed over top of her. He pulled away 10 minutes later. Jasmine was now crying. He looked at her and smiled. "It's ok baby" then he felt her tensly. He found the tie for her hospital dress and untied it. Jasmine didn't have anything on so this left her naked. He started to rub her again. "Please Stooooop!" she yelled, crying. He didn't stop though. He went down to her private area and felt it. She cried even more. He started to finger the little 7 year old. She cried in pain. "Stop it that hurts!" then she slapped him. He took his finger out and felt his face, burning. He smiled to him self and got off her. She tried to get away put she was to weak to move. Her medication made her drowsy. He came back with tape. He taped her arms to the arm rest of the bed. Then he taped her legs to the bottom of the bed. "Now that'll keep you still wont it?" then he got back over top of her and began to finger her again. Jasmine felt frightend and uneasy. She was crying really light, but really hard. He did it harder and this made he scream in pain. She couldn't do anyting about it. Then he started to lick her flat chested area. He sucked on her nipples and she whinned miserably. He started to undress himself as he kept on fingering her and sucking on her flat breast. She was still crying too. He soon didn't even have underwear on and Jasmine got beyond uncomfortable and scared. They she felt it. He had stuck his penis into her. She screamed loudly._

End of dream

Jasmine's POV: I woke up at about 4:16 screaming. This made my mom, and Demi run into the room. I began to cry. Thinking about the time my father had raped me in a hospital room at my worst condition. "He raped me-h-he raped mee-e-e-e" I said crying trying to talk. This left Mom and Demi confused. "Who raped you Jasmine?" Demi said. "D-daddy" I said to her. "Did you have a dream about that?" mom asked me holding my hand. I nodded. "Sweetie we moved so far away from that man. He can't hurt us anymore. It's been year's since that day, why are all of a sudden thinking of it now?" my mother asked me. "I dont know!" I yelled. "Ok well why don't you sleep with mom tonight ok?" Demi said to me putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded again and got up. Then I went to the guest room with mom. I fell back to sleep this time dreaming of Justin and Me at our wedding. I happy non-scary dream. A dream hopefully of the future. No more past stories.


	8. Traveling

**You Broke My Heart**

Justin's POV

"Hey babe, Im on the tour bus we're on our way" I texted her. I just said goodbye to my mom. Then Ryan and Cody. I was gonna miss them so much. Luckily I'll won't be away from them too long. It was 10:04 in the morning.

There are fans these crazy fans chasing the bus and I'm the only one that noticed. "Aye Kenny, can you lose the girls? Their gonna track Jasmine down if they keep following" I yelled to Kenny, the driver and our bodyguard. "Sure Justin" he yelled back. After that there was a huge swerve and we ended up on a highway. "Scooter remind me why we got a huge bus with our picture on it?" I said. "Don't worry we'll be on the highway the whole time" he assured me then going back to his iphone. "K Im jus getin my stuff outside, Lawrence txtd me earlier n sed he'd meet us in Colorado. So I'll c u in a few xoxo" Jasmine texted me. I smiled. Whenever she texted me xoxo she wanted to kiss me. "You're really in love with her huh?" Scooter said obviously seeing my smile. "Yea. Deeply" I said smirking. "Ok J. Don't break this dude. I've known you for 4 years man. And I've seen you jump from girl to girl. You're lucky she took you back after your little stunt. I just don't-" I stopped him getting irritated by this lecture "Want me to mess up? Scooter I've been in love with this girl for 7 months now, I'd kill myself if I messed this up. She's my first ever love and I never ever in my entire life felt this way about a girl. There's no way in hell I'd mess this up. No way." I said to him seriously. "Ok dude. I'm just saying" he said then going back his iphone again. "And I'm just saying, Jasmine's too good of a girl to let go. I just want people to know that this time, I know that. It runs through my brain everyday" I said. Then he put his phone down, got up, and sat down next to me. "Ok. Justin I just want you to understand, love has it's ups and downs and that not everything in a relationship is perfect. You've gotta hold on to Jasmine this time Justin. And I'm not saying this as an adult, I'm not saying this as your manager, I'm saying this as your friend. Dude you're like a little brother to me, I have to watch after you. Jasmine's way to special a girl to treat her like you treat all your other little girlfriends. If you and Jasmine get in a fight you'll mope around for a whole week. But those other girls are just lent you flick off your shirt. I can tell Jasmine means a lot to you-" I didn't let him finish "She does. And I'd do anything to make her happy. Man, you've gotta stop babying me like I'm a child. I can handle this stuff. You just aren't giving me a chance to show you how much I love this girl. I mean, she's smart, funny, beautiful, thoughtful, fun, talented, unique, goofy, sensitive, real-not fake, and amazing. That's exactly what I want. And I have it, I love it, I see it everyday. Our relationship maybe isn't perfect. But she sure as hell is. Scooter I love her. I won't do anything to make her broken-hearted and left out. I _love_ her" I said almost in tears. He rubbed my back. "Ok man" he said and we went into to a bear hug. "Ok Justin we're here. It looks like Jas needs some help with her bags. Lets go help" Kenny said getting up. Kenny was a huge guy. I couldn't believe how fun he was. Me and Scooter got up and walked outside. There was the girl of my dreams. With her hair in her natural crinkly out style. And she had on soldier green shorts, and a taffy pink tank top. Her pink pearl earrings and silver butterfly necklace made her stand out in her casual outfit. She was giving her mother a hug when I got out. Maddie ran up to me and gave me a hug on my leg. She was crying. I picked her up and started walking over to Jasmine and her Mom. "Well hello there beautiful!" I said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. This made her stop crying and laugh. "Why are you leaving! I don't want you and Jasmine to leave!" she yelled holding on to me. "Well we'll see you in 2 weeks! We have to go! You know how many people like me and your godsister's voice? We _have _to go! I tell you what. We're gonna bring you back that barbie doll you wanted ok?" I said to her wiping her tears. "But it's in North Carolina!" she yelled happy. "Well we're going there" Jasmine said forcing her suitcase shut when I finally got to her. She was walking towards the bus. "Hey bae" she said leaning in for a quick but sweet kiss. "Ew!" Maddie yelled and squirmed out of my arms then ran to Demi. Jasmine laughed as she loaded a bag on to the bus. "How was your night?" she wiped her hands on her pants and threw her arms around my neck. I slowly slid my hands around her waist and put my forehead against hers while we were both backing up to a spot where nobody could see us. "It was amazing. Mostly because I dreamt of you" I smiled at her. She blushed. "And yours" I said. "It was peachy" she said a little low and weird. Something's up. "What's wrong Jas?" I said pulling her closer to me. "Nothing I just,..Nothing" she said looking away. "Jasmine" I shifted her head to face me then I returned my arm around her waist. "You know I hate it when you lie to me. What's wrong baby?" I said. "I-I'll tell when you're ready" she said. "Tell me what?" I asked her curious. I can tell she forced that smile on her face then she kissed me. She knew I'd forget about it. And I did. We kissed for about a minute until Demi called for us. We were on the opposite side of the bus so they couldn't see us. Then Demi went around to the side we were on. "Could you 2 stop sucking each other tongues off for a freaking second and help!" she yelled then walked away. Jasmine turned back around to me. I looked at her weird. She giggled "Demi gets cranky when she has to wake up before 11:00". "Ohhh" I said and pecked her lips again. "Come on!" Then she ran to the other side of the bus. I chased her. "I know this might sound crazy but I don't wanna leave anymore! I'll miss everybody too much!" she said while she put more bags on the bus. "How many bags do you have exactly. They've already put your outfits in your closet, your make-up in your drawers, your pj's in your bens all of it! In your room what could these bags possibly be!" I said joking with her. "Ever heard of just being prepared!" she yelled. "We're gonna be gone for six months! You never know what you might need!" she said walking back into the house. "She's amazing" I said walking over to her mom joking again. "Well that's how I raised her! Smart isn't she" she said and winked at me. "I'm gonna miss you Mrs. Gabby" I said getting closer to her. "No ser un niño de chupar!" she said hugging me. Being with Jasmine for all this time I know what most of the Spanish her mom speaks is. She call me a suck up "What! I'm not being a suck up!" I yelled pulling away from her. "I'm just joking! But don't try anything on her. You know she's-" "I won't try anything. I promise" I said serious. "I'm gonna miss you too boy. I'll visit at times. You kids have fun though" she said patting my back. I kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. That's when Jasmine came out, in her silly acting mode. "OHMYGODNESS your cheating on me with my MOTHER! Oh I can't believe you'd do this to me!" she said turning her back to me. I came up behind her and hugged her. "You know my heart's eyes are only on yours" I said. She turned around and smiled at me, then she took my hat off and put on her head. I didn't want her to see my hair cut yet! Her face expression changed quickly. "Oh my goodness! Ohmygod! Justin! Baby! You-You gotta hair cut!" she yelled hugging me tight. Then she let go and looked at it more. "You like it?" I said already knowing her reply. "I FREAKIN LOVE IT!" she yelled again. I kissed her. "Thank you" I said. "Ok! Everyone this is not the official goodbye! I'll see you in two weeks!" she yelled. We got on the bus and waved goodbye to everyone. The bus pulled off. This was gonna be a looooong trip to Colorado!

Jasmine's POV

"Come on Colorado lemme hear yooouu!" I yelled into the mic. Everyone went crazy. The music started, here we go! (If you wanna see her dances and stuff go to my page to see it)

You can't be pushing up on it, you better work if you  
want it (x4) Ha

[Don't even call me,] if you got about 2 or 3 other boo's  
[Cuz if you want me,] your gonna have to give more than  
usual  
[Well we don't playing,] one more time is just way to  
valuable  
I don't like, so don't try, to be like the last guy,  
way to comfortable

Pre chorus-  
[h-h-hommie] , if you wanna stand right here next to me  
[that be the only,] only chick in this room you'll ever  
see  
[so if you want me,] gotta give gotta give me your  
everything  
cuz I need the right guy, to be on the right side  
giving it all to me

chorus-  
[do you really want me?] I am your responsibility  
[do you really want me?] Text him out of the box, and  
bring me some money  
[do you really want me?] Pretty boy pretty boy  
you should add them three, do you really want me?  
Clear yourself, and then make it clear to me  
You betta work (x7)  
[You can't be pushing up on it, you better work if you  
want it (x4)]  
Yeah what ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya  
gonna do baby? (x4)  
WORK!

M & M boy, make it clear to me, [cuz are you gon' get]  
Smile and keep chemistry, you and me  
[I'm More than you wish,] live the hopes and believing and  
Make it believe, so don't be at the wrong beside 7  
Is fine enough for me , lemme see ya hands!

Pre chorus-  
h-h-hommie,] if ya really got just what it takes  
why don't you show me? Go ahead  
and why don't you make my day  
cuz iv'e been waiting, waiting long enough  
now it's time to take your place  
cuz I need the right guy, to be on the right side  
giving it all to me

You betta work (x7)  
[You can't be pushing up on it, you better work if you  
want it (x4)]  
Yeah what ya gonna do baby, tell me tell me what ya  
gonna do baby? (x4)  
WORK!

Stepping to a cutie all the way to dope  
Talking bout' who call us and you won't play but  
Gonna get a little dirty, if you want my love  
Cuz im worth it, yea I'm so worth it yea! Come on yall!

Let me see ya, WORK (x9)  
Work it out now (x8)  
YOU BETTA WORK!

After that we did about three of my other songs then I left the stage. Justin gave me a kiss, and I wished him luck. Then he went out and did his thing, did amazing, and we left to go to Nashville. I was beat. I took a shower after Justin, then after Scooter and Lawrence fell asleep me and Justin snuggled up together and watched a movie until we fell asleep.

The next morning Justin got a call for Ellen's producers, She wants me and Justin on the show again next month. Since she had a whole bunch of other celebs ahead of us. We stopped at an ihop and got it to go. South Nashville is crazy about us too! There were fans that spotted the bus and ran over to it and started banging on the door. I couldn't be more annoyed by that right now. I was still tired. But I still got my ass up. Me and Justin were sleeping together because we kinda drifted off and then didn't wake up. So Scooter go mad and said we were 'too young' when we do it all the time. After we finished eating breakfast Justin had to do his singing practices. And Usher was on the phone with someone so I had to wait. But now I'm taking the time to write a new song. I got my notebook out and started to write. It's gonna be about Justin. Lets get writing.

I was...I was searchin' searchin', no. I was lookin' lookin', no. I was...runnin'! I was runnin', runnin', um, lookin for somebody but..but...I always..end up with nothin' nothin', wasn't..just a, just a matter of time when...just a matter of time but I know my prince was runnin',...comein'. Ok lets started over.

I was runnin' runnin'

Lookin' for somebody but I always end up with Nothin' nothin'

Just a matter of time but I know my prince was comein' comein'

But now I know I found you

Cause you had me at...hello! Hello. Ok there it was. The chorus. Oup, Ushers off the phone.

Cause you had me at hello, hello, hello

"I was runnin, runnin. Lookin for somebody but I always end up with nothin' nothin'. Just a matter of time but I know my prince was comein' comein'. And now I know I found you, cause you had me at hello, hello, hello uh" I sang. Usher looked up and smiled at me. "What?" I said. He just kept smiling at me. "Did you write that?" he asked me still smiling. "Yeah, I just wrote it up, why?" I said. He was STILL smiling when he got up and started to help me with the song. Usher was a good song writer. I absolutely LOVED what we came up with. After about an hour and a half we had it. The whole thing finished. We even added some music and back-up with Justin's electric piano. Justin wanted to hear it so we did it for him. He sat in a chair in front of us and stared. Usher started to play the piano. And put on the backround music.

I was  
Running, Running  
Looking for somebody but I always end up with  
Nothing, Nothing  
Just a matter of time and I knew my prince was  
Coming, Coming  
And now I know I found you  
Cuz you had me at Hello, Hello, Hello uh

Tryna follow rules but I don't know the protocol  
Should I make this move or are you even interested at all  
Am I right, am I wrong if my instincts are honest  
Then welcome to my heart

Yeah I was trying fill this empty space  
Looking for someone who can take this pain away  
And still somehow I'd end up feeling lonely  
And then I met you, then I met you

Oh I was  
Running, Running  
Looking for somebody but I always end up with  
Nothing, Nothing  
Just a matter of time and I knew my prince was  
Coming, Coming  
And now I know I found you  
Cuz you had me at Hello, Hello, Hello uh

Standing on this wall I don't know how to catch my breath  
Can you tell I'm watching  
Can you feel this beating in my chest  
It's for you babe  
Don't know why it took so long  
To tell you welcome to my heart

Yeah I was trying fill this empty space  
Looking for someone who can take this pain away  
And still somehow I end up feeling lonely  
And then I met you, then I met you

Oh I was  
Running, Running  
Looking for somebody but I always end up with  
Nothing, Nothing  
Just a matter of time and I knew my prince was  
Coming, Coming  
And now I know I found you  
Cuz you had me at Hello, Hello, Hello

And the stars must have aligned  
For my lucky chance at love  
If I met you at this moment  
This could be the right time now  
Looking in your eyes I say  
welcome to my heart

Oh I was  
Running, Running  
Looking for somebody but I always end up with  
Nothing, Nothing  
Just a matter of time and I knew my prince was  
Coming, Coming  
And now I know I found you  
Cuz you had me at Hello, Hello, Hello uh

Hello my love I'm so glad I met you  
Hello my love I won't forget you  
Hello my love, my love, my love  
Hello, Hello, Hello uh

Justin looked at me and smiled. "That was for me?" was all he managed to get out. "Yeah I guess. I mean I was just goofing around so-" Usher interrupted "No, Jas you gotta get this to a studio. That was tight" he said at a silly attempt to slang. I shook my head assuring him it wasn't that good. I laughed. "But I'm serious, that was really good. You know who would be a good producer for this song?" he asked Justin. "Uhh tricky?" he guessed. "No...hmm..oh Ryan Leslie!" Usher bursted out. "Oh yeah. Yeah Jasmine he's a really good music producer, plus that music is his type. Usher can you get him on the phone?" Justin looked towards Usher. "Yea let me see if I can get to his studio" he said, got up, and walked to the guest room in the bus. Justin got up and sat closer to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed me. This was passionate and perfect. Plus it was extra sweet and soft. He kissed me for about 10 seconds then pulled away. "What was that for?" I said feeling dizzy. "You wrote that awesome song for me. Thank you" he said and kissed me again. THIS turned into a make-out session. Until Usher came in. It was awkward because when we pulled away he was just staring at us, and then we stared back and he never talked...so neither did we! "You guys need a camera" he said making me and Justin laugh. "Anyway yo, I got Ryan on the phone and next week after the Miami show we're gonna meet him at his studio. Now I'm gonna go hang with Kenny,...but you never know when I'm watching..." then he slowly slipped away. I looked at Justin again. "Sooo..wanna go to the beach?" he asked me then went down and started kissing my neck. I giggled "Stop! Umm..sure, I'll go put on some beach clothes" I said got up and walked out. Before that I looked back at him and winked. He smiled. "Sexy ass" he said. He's such a flirt.

~at the beach

Me and Justin played in the water for a while then that's when the paparazzi ambushed us with their pictures and questions. Me and Justin managed to escape to the other side of the beach. It was soo romantic. He carried me through the water and held my hand when we were walking on the sand. We sat down after awhile and watched the sunset. "You look freakin hot in that bikini Jas" he said checking me out. "Well you and your abs steal the show!" I said laughing. He layed me down and put his arm around my waist. Then he stared into my eyes. Hard. "I don't think I'll ever want any other girl Jasmine. You're perfect. You could never top any other girl in the universe. I love you so much" he said. I could read his eyes. He really meant what he said. I started tearing up. "I love you too Justin. Way more than you think" I layed on his chest. "I know you do" he kissed my forehead. Then shortly after we saw a crowd of flashing lights and loud talking people. It was the paparazzi again. "Shit" Justin said helping me up. I got up to and we ran to the nearest shack and hid till they walked away. Then we went through the short cut out of the trees and grass and went back into the bus. Omg! Joe's here!

Joe's POV

"JOE!" Jasmine screamed as she came into the bus. "What heck are you doing here!" she ran over to me and hugged me. "I came here to see my soon to be baby-sister!" I said hugging her back. And I really needed to tell her about the offer Kenny Ortega said to me about her. He told me he thought Jasmine would be good in one of his movies he's thinking about putting together. Me and Demi went out with Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, and Ashley the other day. And Kenny wanted to go to the restaurant with us. So we took him and got a VIP table for 7. While the girls were catching up, I was telling the guys about how I was going to propose to Demi and the Camp Rock concert next week. Then we got into the conversation of Jasmine. He told me he thought Jasmine was a talented young girl and that he'd love to meet her one day. Then he told me he would be in San Jose' on Saturday. And at that moment I remembered Jasmine would be performing in San Jose' Saturday night. That's why I'm here now. I need to tell Jasmine about the movie. "Well that's sweet of you!" she said pulling away still in my arms. "Baby sister?" Justin asked Drying his face off. "Oh I forgot to tell you! Joe's proposing to Demi next week at their camp rock concert on 'Good morning America' " she said to him turning around. "Oh. Congrats man!" he said hand shaking me. "Thanks. Anyways Jas, me and Dems went to hang with the hsm crew the other day and me and Kenny got to talking about you. He told me he thought you were really talented and said you'd be good as the main role in one of the movies he's making" I flexed out my arms and gave her that asking look. "Omg! Are freaking kidding!" she said covering her mouth. "Kenny FREAKIN Ortega! Said I..would be good..as a role..in his movie!" she yelled again. She was hurting my ear. "Yes!...Stop yelling!" I said. "But wait! there's more! He's gonna be in San Jose on Saturday just like you are. And he's gonna be at your concert, then he's gonna meet with you afterwards to talk. Sound good?" I grabbed her shoulder and looked at her. "Um..yea! Omg I can't believe it. Kenny Ortega wants me to be in his movie!" she ran to Justin and scream into his chest. He gave me a yikes look. I laughed. Justin tried to talk with her still hovering him. "So do you know what the movies about?" he struggled. "No idea. But I do know it's a PG-13 love story" I said. "Damn it! There's going to be teenage sexual interaction in it!" he sweared. "Um...maybe there just a lot of cursing" Jasmine said finally pulling away from his chest. "Yea...maybe.." he said mysteriously. It's fun to watch a young couple like them. They've got to learn to deal with on-screen relationships. Demi learned to be ok with Chelsea. I learned to deal with Sterling. We have to have enough trust in each other. And we do. It's always good and strong enough. That's how I finaled my decision of proposing. "Ok soo..where are we meeting? What time too?" she asked pulling away from Justin and going to grab a drink. "Well, I gave him your number. And he should call you when he's ready. And I know your patience Jas you just gotta wait, k?" I said walking over to her. "...hhuuu! Ok" she hugged me. "So I'm kind of curious Joe. How'd you find us?" he asked. "Well I called Scooter earlier and he told me you guys were in Nashville and I was pretty close to here, so he directed me to the bus and I just waited for you guys to come back" I finished. The truth is I wasn't alone. Demi came with me. She's got a suprise. She completely died her hair. It's not black anymore, it's brown with blonde highlights. She looked amazing, and she was going to be at the restaraunt we might go to. "Ohhh" they both said. "So do you guys like, wanna go to dinner or something?" I asked. They both looked at each other then said "Sure". "Great we can go to the Milia's on 4th street" I said informing them. "Cool. Haven't been to Milia's in ages!" Jasmine said. "Me and Demi had an Aunt down here and we we'd come spend the summer with her. We went to Mila's almost every night" she said. "I was at the Mila's in Virgina when you were doing your single show. The food was awsome" Justin added. "Yea Demi told me about you guys and your aunt. She thought it'd be a good idea to bring back memories. Well, atleast, the good ones" I said. Oops I didn't mean to say that out loud. Justin looked at me confused while Jasmine didn't mouth it or say it out loud, but she made that 'Joe!' face. "What bad memories did you hav-" he started to say, but in order to move the subject Jasmine said "So Demi's here?". I looked at her. "Yea" I said. She nodded and quickly scattered off to her room to change. "I'll be back" she said as she walked.

Jasmine's POV

There is absolutly no way I'm telling Justin about my dad. For all Justin knows right now is he's dead. And Justin would never ever ask me about him again. That's why I'm so nervous about getting into bed with him. I think he'll try to rape me. Even though I KNOW Justin would NEVER do that to me, I can't seem to get the idea out of my head.

I was completely shocked when we went to meet up with Demi. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights! She looked gorgeous! I went and hugged her then the waitress took us all to a VIP section. I sat next to Demi and Justin sat across from me. Joe sat across from Demi on the right side of the booth. There was a little girl that had to be about Maddie's age, and her mother sent her over ot get all our autographs. "What's you name sweetie?" I asked her as I took her the pen and notebook. "Madison" she replied shyly. I smiled at her and said "I know, I have a little sister back in L.A. and her name is Madison too" I said while writing out:

_Madison you're adorable, stay Natural. -Jasmine Villegas_

Then I passed it Demi, she passed it to Joe, he passed it to Justin, then he gave back to Madison. She smiled and said 'thank you' then she ran back over to her mother. Her mom grabbed her and looked back up at us then smiled and waved. We waved back. The waitress came to take our orders. I got the steak and mashed potatoes. Demi smiled at me because that's what I used to get when we were little. Demi ordered French toast and eggs, which is what _she_ used to get when we were little. We all had a nice conversation, and we caught up with each other. Next thing I knew we were walking out giving each other hugs. "I'll see you next week!" I say to Demi hugging her tightly. "Ok. Make sure you get there on time, I'm performing my new song at the begining of the show" she said. I nodded and say "Bye Dems" then walked over to Joe "And I will see you and your crazy old brothers next week too?" I asked him resting my palms on his shoulders. "Yes you will" he said then got lower "I can't do it without you there, so make sure you're there Jas" then he hugged me and I kissed him on the cheek. I whispered "Promise"


	9. Gaining and Losing Memories

**You Broke My Heart**

_~In Jasmine's Dream_

_The Lovato girls have been in Dallas for 4 months and have been happier then ever. Demi and Selena are doing great working on their show. And the Lovato's and Gomez' are all staying in the same house together. Even Ms. Lovato has gained $1,345 from court with her ex-husband, who has been sentenced 8 years in jail. _

_One day Jasmine was sitting at her normal lunch table with her friends and she saw a little brown-haired asain girl at the end of the table eating alone. Jasmine had already known she was the new girl. She was 7 years old and didn't talk much. But she was very smart. Jasmine dragged her lunchbox along with her and slid down to the end of the table where the little girl was. "Hi!" Jasmine said enthuiasticly. "Hi!" the little girl chanted back. "What's your name?" Jasmine asked. "My name's Jazzy. Mejia. Jazzy Mejia" she thought out loud. "Oh. Nice to meet you Jazzy Mejia" Jasmine said and put her hand out. "Wait," Jazzy stopped "Don't you have to tell me your name before we shake?" she asked. "Oh yeah! My name's Jasmine. Lovato. Well I used to be Jasmine Connor but my Mommy gotta divorce with my daddy and now me and my sister are Lovato's. My sister is Demi Lovato from off of "Barney and friends" and I got to be on there with her for an episode" Jasmine said not purposly braging. "Oh! That's where I know you from! My little brother Chau, loves "Barney and friends"! We watch it all the time. Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm talking to a famous person!" Jazzy yeped. Jasmine laughed "You're funny". "Oh thanks" Jazzy said laughing along realizing how crazy she was being. "Jasmine!" Jasmine's friend Kelly yelled at the other end of the table. Jasmine looked at Kelly then turned back to Jazzy. "Come sit with us Jazzy" Jasmine insisted. "Really?" she asked. "Well yea!" and Jasmine pulled Jazzy by the wrist and dragged her(gently) all the way to the other end of the table. And since that day Jazzy and Jasmine have been best friends. They were always together and stuck by each other. They loved all the same things and did everything together. They were the victorious example of 'BFFLs'. They basically called each other sisters. And when they moved out of elementray school, obvious guess, they went to the same Middle school. Jasmine got to meet Jazzy's cousin Ralfey. He had moved to L.A. a week after Jasmine and Jazzy met. By then Selena had moved out and got different kind of acting roles in L.A. Though when Jasmine was 11 the Lovato family also moved to L.A. because Demi gotta a role as a guest star in some show there. _

_After the move Jasmine never saw Jazzy again. She got small roles in tv shows and a backround character in Demi's videos but that's it. After that she was pretty normal. Then, there was that one awards show. Where she met the guy of her dreams..._

_~End of Dream_

Jasmine's POV

*the next week in NY*

I was waken up by a gorgeous face in front of me, meeting his lips to mine. I kissed him back lightly. Then he pulled away. "Good Morning girl of my dreams" he said. I smiled. "Good Morning, guy of my dreams" I say back. We were both in his room and under the covers. We were up late last night watching movies. I got all the way up and kissed him again. I noticed he was just wearing basketball shorts. His abs were out and about. Turning me on. I also notice I didn't have anything on but a t-shirt and some booty pj shorts that could be underwear. He moved his hand to my upper waist and rubbed on the spot he was on. I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck, then pulled him down. We were both laying down on the pillow, making out. He deepened the kiss and started to put his hand up my shirt. Had to stop it. I rolled over on top of him and pulled away. "You gotta good way with me don't you. Damn Justin, I turned on!" I said tracing around his face. "I am too" he said laughing. I kissed him one more time then got up and went to the bathroom. I had to stop it before it led on to something else. I'm still not ready for the sex part of the relationship.

I looked out the window and gasped. We were in the big city! New York! I loved New York because the clothes are great and everybody comes here! Plus Justin told me he had a suprise for me. I looked at the time. It was 6:27 in the morning. I was gonna miss Demi and the guys interview at 7. Oh well I'll be at the concert part on time if I rush. I got in the shower, then thought about what nice looking clothes I could change into. This was a VERY special occasion. When I got out of his bathroom in my bra and underwear, Justin looked up at me and smiled. "Sexy,sexy" he flirted. "You perv!" I screamed throwing a pair of boxers at his face. I ran out of the room and tried to run to my room down the other side of the bus, but Justin caught me. Then he flipped me around and stared at me. "I love New York" I said to Justin. "Me too" he said. "I wonder what the veiw of it at night time looks like. I bet it looks amazing. I've never seen a veiw of New York. I really want to though, I guess I just never got a chance to" I said. I noticed our lips were oftley close to each other. Justin must have to because he took the chance and started to kiss me again. We're making out in a bus living room, half naked. We're dead. I reach up and chug on his hair lightly. He tightened his grip on my waist. At first his arms were just resting, now he's holding me. He pulled away and started sucking on my neck. I breathed. 1/4 of me wanted to push him away. But the rest of me was telling me not to. It felt so good, and I forgot all about my past problems. But then I realized where we were and what we would look like if someone walked in on us. I was about to stop it but it was too late. A half sleep Scooter walked in from his room and paused. Me and Justin didn't know until he dropped his phone. He was just staring at us shocked. And me and Justin both know. Whenever he's shocked or suprised at something, he gets angry the next second. We were right. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOO DOING!" he asked turning red. The room was filled was silence. Me and Justin looked at eachother then we both ran to our rooms. Let's just say, what just happend...has been majorly forgotten. We convinced he was dreaming. He was already half sleep. And didn't know what was happening. Phew! So glad I got away with that!

At about 7:08 the car we were supposed to arive in showed up beside the bus and honked. Me and Justin rushed out of his room then into the car. The driver hurried to the 'Good Morning America' studio and we rushed in. Lucky for us, when we pulled up, they had just gotten onstage.

Joe's POV

I wait in the trailer for the signal for me to come out. There are so many people around the trailer and the stage I couldn't even look at what was happening. There was still no sign of Jasmine yet. The guys and Selena are trying to calm me down, oh did I mention Selena and Demi made up?, and tell me she'll be here but I'm getting worried. I can't do it without Jasmine here. "Look guys, stop! It's final! If Jasmine doesn't come then I'm not proposing!" I yelled. "Oh hell yea you are! Dude you've prepared for this forever and your not just gonna give up!" Nick said. "And plus, why do you even need Jasmine here?" Kevin asked. "Because with Jasmine here I feel a lot more confident and stronger. And Jasmine is like my little sister. She motivates me and tells me everything will be ok. I need that. From _her_" I finished. "Well you got it Mr. Jonas" I heard a relieving voice say. I turned around to see Jasmine standing in front of the doorway with Justin behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. I let out a sigh of relief, got up, and went to hug her. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Me and Justin...overslept-Kevin! Nick! Selena!" she moved on to the others. I looked at Justin and squinted my eyes. He knew what I was saying. He shook his head and smiled. I reached out my hand and hand shaked him. "Nice man" I said low. "We didn't get far though" he assured me. "Good. Next time you wanna do those things, do them when I'm not going to propose to my girlfriend live on television" I said joking. He laughed "Sure thing" he said.

I soon had to go out on the stage with the guys a perform 'heart and soul'. Then Demi came back out with the rest of the cast and did 'We can't back down'. Then me and Demi finished off the show with 'Wouldn't Change a Thing'. The guys were doing the instuments so that made me feel a bit less nervous. And every once and awhile during the song I look at the window of the trailer for Jasmine. She was right there giving me her award winning smile, letting me know, _it was gonna be ok_. When the song ended I braced myself. One thing I wasn't being is revealing and obvious. The audience cheered and Demi was saying her 'I love you's and her 'Goodbye's. But before she walked off the stage I said "Well, hold on,hold on,hold on wait. Nick can you bring a stool for Demi?" I asked Nick. He grabbed a stool and put behind Demi so she could sit on it. As he did it she looked at him with a confused face. Nick caught her stare and smirked at her. Then he winked. "Ok so I don't want to take up too much of your end time, so I'll try to make this quick" I say to the audience. Kevin walked up to me and took my mic. The camera crew gave me a mic to attach to my shirt before the show, so the audience could hear me, and I've have free hands. I pulled it out and put it on my shirt. Demi squinted her eyes and sat down on the stool. I looked over at the trailer one more time before the big question. Jasmine was _right there_. I turn back to Demi.

Demi POV

As the audience settled I looked at them with my 'What the hell is going on?' face. I said into the mic "I have no clue what he's doing, seriously" I looked out at everyone. Joe was smiling at me. I didn't say this into the mic I said it to Joe "What are you doing Joe?" I ask him. He walked up tp me and kissed me for a couple of seconds. This made everyone 'aww'. Then he pulled away and smirked "You'll see" then he talked into the mic again "So as you all might know me and Demi have been dating for 5 1/2 amazing years.." he started. Everybody clapped at this. I put my mic in my lap. "And yes, Demi is the love of my life, I've never seen or heard of a girl as amazing as her. I couldn't ask for a more perfect relationship. She's truely stolen the key to my heart.." he stopped and stared at me with his deep eyes. The audience 'aww'ed even higher. I smiled at his comment. "And I really,..really" he took my hand "hope we can be together for the rest of our lives. So Demi, I love you, with all my heart...and I want to marry you.." he said reaching into his back pocket. I gasped. The tears were forming already. He was proposing! I cover my mouth and a tear escaped from my eyes. He got down on one knee and opened the box. He talked into the mic again "Demetria Devonne Lovato, will you do me the honors of becoming Demetria Devonne Jonas?" he looked up hopefully. The Audience was going crazy, clapping and cheering. I was still stunned. I looked at the ring and started crying. I heard the audience start chanting 'Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes! Say Yes!'. Then I looked back at Joe and saw his warmest smile ever. When ever he smiled sweet he was nervous as crap. I'm taking too long to answer and he thinks I'll say no. I was still crying and I couldn't get words out. So I just nodded and jumped out of the chair to hug him. The audience 'aww'ed again and clapped. He hugged me back and pulled away so he could put the ring on my finger. I looked at my hand and let another quick breath out, still kind of crying. I looked at him and kissed him with all the passion I could. He pulled away and guided me to the trailer.

Jasmine's POV

"Ok whoever knew about this is getting killed!" Demi said as she walked into the trailer. We all broke out into small claps. I ran up to Demi and grabbed her hand so I could lift it up and show all the girls. She wiped her eyes and smiled as she flatend out her hand for a better view. "Sorry Demi but we all knew. Too bad! You can't kill like 26 people in one day. Plus it'll be noticable" Megan stated. "Hey Dems, Moms outside you should go say hi to her. She saw the whole thing" I said. Demi nodded and and went out the backdoor to the trailer. When she left I turned to Joe and hugged him. I put alittle force in it and he kinda lost his balance, but he hugged back. "I told you she'd say yes, what reason did she have to say no?" I whispered. He shook his head. "No reason I guess" then he pulled away. "My soon to be official sister. Like it's gonna change, you were already like a sister to me in the first place" he said. I smiled at him.

Afterwards, Me, Justin, Demi, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Selena, and Danielle went to brunch. Me and Justin had a show that we need to prepare for, so we needed to leave alittle early. We said goodbye to everyone, because we wouldn't be seeing them for another month or two. When I said goodbye to Demi I talked to her and told her to be safe and that I'd see her soon. Same to Joe. Then me and Justin took off.

"What's up New Yoooorrkk" I screamed into the mic

Ohohoh

Woohoh

Woohho

It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa  
So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa  
And when I wanna talk you say to me  
That if it's meant to be it will be  
Whoa oh no  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I

I'm overboard  
And I need your love to pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Whoa

(Justin)  
I never understood you when you'd say, whoa  
Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa  
Felt like I was doing my part  
You kept thinking you were coming up short  
It's funny how things change cause now I see  
Oh whoa  
So crazy is this thing we call love  
And now that we've got it we just can't give up  
I'm reaching out for you  
Got me out here in the water  
And I

I'm overboard (overboard)  
And I need your love to pull me up  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning (ohh)  
Without your love  
So throw yourself out to me  
My lifesaver

(Justin & Jessica)  
Oh  
It's supposed to be some give and take I know  
But you're only taking and not giving anymore  
So what do I do  
Cause I still love you  
(I still love you baby)  
And you're the only one who can save me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh

I'm overboard  
And I need your love to pull me up (pull me up)  
I can't swim on my own  
It's too much (it's too much)  
Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)  
So throw yourself out to me  
(I can't swim)  
My lifesaver

(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
It's crazy crazy crazy  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
Lifesaver oh  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
My lifesaver  
(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)

Yeah

Justin gave me hug and said into the mic "Give it up for Jasmine V everyone!" and walked off the stage. It took Justin a long time to be finished, but he did really good. I watched him on the big screen in our dressing room. When he came back he changed into a nice looking dress outfit on. "Justin where are we going?" I asked him. "On a date" he replied. "You don't usually dress up that nice" I said. "Well this date is special, and I'm taking you somewhere special so dress nice" he said. I smiled at him. "I'm gonna be waiting by the exit, take your time" and then he slipped out of the room. I went and searched through my bag for something nice to wear. Where could he be taking me? Well this is New York City. There are A LOT of sites to see. As I think about it I realize my outfit has to be REALLY cute. I searched through my bag faster, I found a cute flowy blue dress with silver rinestones in the middle of it(in my profile). I picked out some cute matching stilettos and earrings. Then I put on some lip gloss, blue eyeshadow, and blush. I checked myself in the mirror on last time. I looked hot. When I walked out of the room to the exit, I saw Justin waiting with his hands in his pockets looking around. When I got closer to him he looked up and smiled. "You look hot" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out. "Thank you" I say. We got into a limo and pulled off.

When we pulled up at the place, Justin dug out something purple and shiney looking out of his pocket. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a blindfold. Here I'll put it on for you" then he got closer to me and put the blindfold on me. "This reminds me of our first date" I say smiling. "That's the point" I he got out and open the door for me. "What?" asked as he grabbed my hand and guided me to some place. "Today marks our 60th date" he said. I felt us step onto an elevator. "Oh, why didn't you tell me! I didn't get you anything!" I whinned. "Don't sweat it" he stated. "This was my idea, I didn't tell you on purpose" he said. "Oh" I stopped. I heard him slightly giggle. The elevator was still going. Even though I couldn't see it I feel it. "You sure you can't see anything?" he asked. "Yes Justin!" I yelled. "You sure? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. "I remember this too" I turned to him. I knew he was right there. I leaned in and kissed him lightly. We continued to do this until the elevator stopped. Justin pulled away, but his forehead on mine, and whispered "We're here" then he took my hand again and led me out to someplace breezy. I think we were outside. He walked me somewhere where a ledge was. It felt hard and stiff. It was some type of wall. I'm pretty sure we were in front of a ledge. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Ok take it off now". I quickly took off the blindfold. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a huge and perfect view of New York City. I gasped of disbelief. It was even more than I imagined. "Oh wow" I whispered. The lights go out and away you go. Green and red lights illuminate the lift shaft and the speed is breathtaking. This is only the beginning. I can even see the empire states rather than be on the top looking at another sky rise. It was slightly unnerving when the wind picked up and everything seemed to move quicker. Then there was the busy streets filled with people trying to catch taxies because they've got heavy shopping bags in their hands. Or the funny frustrated people driving waiting for the traffic to pick up. It was truely astonishing to see. And it was very romantic. Still with my jaw dropped I looked at Justin and smiled then I looked back at the city. "You like it?" he asked. "I love it Justin," I turned back around and put my arms around his neck, "Thank you baby. This is even more amazing than I had imagined it to be, It was so sweet of you to do this for me. I love you" I said looking deep in his eyes. "Love you too. But one more thing.." he said. He slid his hand slowly from my waist and grabbed my hand. I flash of nerve shot through me. He took me to a candle lit table and pulled out a chair for me. "Oh my goodness" I said breathless. "This is the food we made together a couple of weeks ago". "Yes it is. And I still don't know the name of it" he said, making me laugh.

We sat down and ate the food. We talked about all of our other dates we had. The conversation was held for about two hours. Then Justin took out a long red box and reached out for my hand. I took it and looked at him. He stood up, and we walked to the wall connected to the ledge. So now I've got full balance on the wall instead of being on the ledge. "Jasmine, I know I've told you this a thosand times, but I love you. And I think you're amazing. I've been in love before, but not like this. Not as strong as this. I've never had butterflies in my stomach because I was looking at a girl. But I do with you. All the time. And everytime we kiss, those butterflies turn into trapped dragons. I'm just so lucky and blessed to be with a girl like you. You're just like what I've been dreaming of my whole life. I mean it when I say you're the girl of my dreams. You're the only girl I think about. The only girl I want to be with. My heart chose you and it doesn't want anyone else. So now I want to give you this.." he opened the box to reveal a golden key necklace with diamonds on it. I inhaled out of my mouth sharply, but slowly. "Wha-What is this?" I took the box. "It's the key to my heart" Justin said sweetly. I looked up from the necklace and stared at him. I tightened up my lips in order to stop myself from crying, though my eyes were already watery. "And you get to have it" he said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me off the wall. Then he turned me around and moved my hair so he could get the necklace on easier. I could tell he was having trouble. I reached behind my head and pulled up hair. He reached from behind me and grabbed the box. The cold necklace was wrapped my neck in a quick second. I grabbed it and lifted it up to look at it. It was absolutly gorgeous. "Justin...this is..beautiful" I said having a hard time speaking. "Just like you are" he stated. I turned back around. I put my forehead on his and stayed there for a second. "You are the worlds best boyfriend, Justin. Never will I meet a guy as sweet as you" I say. He smiled and looked at my lips a couple times. I smiled. He was waiting for the right moment to kiss me. I got even closer. "Go ahead. I don't see anything stopping you" I said sexily. He smiled and kissed me. At first we started off slow and tender, then Justin deepend and intensified it. We got alittle more into it, and he pushed me back against the wall. After about 30 minutes of kissing, Justin started to play with my dress strap. Not take it off, just play with it. I wasn't uncomfortable with it, I just wanted it to stop. Even though I was seriously enjoying it. I really want to have sex with Justin I just can't get that stupid raping thing out of my head. The second he tried to lift up my dress, I got extremely nervous and pulled away. Then I said "My! Look at the time! We should be getting back to the bus right now!" I rushed towards the elevator and pressed the button like 50 times. Justin looked confused as he walked over and got close to me. I looked at him quickly and glanced out at the city again, removing hair from being in my face. "Jas, it's 9:54" Justin started "You seemed like you were enjoying it, what happend?" he said grabbing my chin so I could look at him. "Nothing. I just, realized it was late and that their gonna be looking for us" I said looked away again. "Jasmine you don't make eye contact when you lie. Tell me what's up" he looked down at me trying to get me to look up at him. I did. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him? Or should I keep my mouth shut? I looked at him for awhile. Then the elevator finally got up, and opened. I walked in, with him following me. I looked at the floor and said "Are you ready for me to tell you?". He got in front of me and put his forehead on mine. "Whatever it is, yes. I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything" he said. I took a huge breath and said "Ok how about I tell you when we get to the bus?". He nodded and smiled. I smiled back and softly pecked his lips.

When we got into the bus Scooter and Lawrence were already sleep. We checked. Justin grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. We sat on the couch in silence. I just stared at the floor. I was thinking of a way to tell him. Should I explain it to him then tell him, or should I just burst out and say it and if he wants to know he'll ask. I haven't talked about this in a really long time. And I don't know if I've still got the same effect I used to. Whenever I even thought about it I couldn't stop crying. Considering what happend when I dreamt about it, I think I'll have a hard time getting it out. I can tell Justin was getting impatient, but in a worried way. "Jas?" he said. I looked away from the floor and at him. 5 minutes already passed. I started to open my mouth, but no words came out. It seemed like the tears were blocking them. I pushed them out. "W-when I was..." my trail of words stopped again. The tears wouldn't let them free. I pushed them out again. "A little girl I...m-my dad..." my trail of words stopped again. I sighed in frustration, then the tears immediately started. I looked down and burried my head in my hands. I took a couple deep breaths and kept on talking. "M-my dad was..abusive, and..O-One day my were fighting and.." I cried even harder "I tried to s-stop it and" I breathed "he got f-frustrated with me,and pulled by the hair...threw me down the stairs...knocked me unconcious" I cried harder, then stopped myself again. "I-I lost my memory and..." I breathed, then started crying again. I couldn't stop myself. I talked, still crying "One d-day, my dad.." I breathed and stopped crying "My dad came to see me...and I didn't know who he was" I looked at the ground "and he kept on...touching and feeling on me...I didn't like it" it seemed like I was talking to the floor, because I couldn't look at Justin while explaining this. "Then he started...taking of my hospital dress" I burst out crying again, but still I talked "and then he" I had a difficult time getting the words out. "He.." I still couldn't get out "He r..." this time I forced it out, and you could hear it "HE RAPED ME!" I screamed, crying. I cried into my hands. Justin grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. I cried onto his chest for a long time. Justin was stroking my hair. I once I cooled off a little Justin said "Jasmine you know I'd never rape you". I nodded on his chest. "If you want to wait baby take your time, I'll be ok, it's not the end of the world, if you don't wanna have sex yet then-" I quickly looked up and said "No Justin! I do! So badly-I just-everytime I even think about sex I think about what happend to me when I was little. I know you won't rape me, my mind is telling me so. It's me conscience that's making me question about it" I sniffled. He smiled and wiped my eyes. "Well what can I do to change you conscience's mind?" he played with my hair. "Well..we can always just...try it out...no stress, or interuptions..." I seductively smiled at him. "Well lets try it out now" he flirted. Then we bot went in for a kiss. This had to be the most intense kiss me and Justin ever had. Soon we started frenching., and after awhile Justin pulled away and took my shoes off. We were both smiling the whole time. Then we started to french again. Then we got _really_ into it. Justin, without breaking the kiss, picked me up bridal style and carried me to his side of the bus. Once he shut the door, it was like a night walking through a garden of pleasure. There was smooth music in the backround. And Justin was slow and gentle. He didn't rush. It was amazing, and spontanous. It wasn't painful at all. This was the best night of my life. Tonight Justin _definitly_ taught me the difference between rape, and making love. Never again will the memory of my horrible father be brung back into my mind.


	10. See No More

**You Broke My Heart**

Jasmine's POV

I woke up the next morning, weak, and strained. I fell asleep and Justin's chest, while he had his arm around me. 'Love Faces' was on low volume in the backround. I smiled and put my chin on Justin's chest so I could look at him. He was sound asleep. I traced on his six pack to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hi" he said drowsy. "Hey" I huffed. "You know we might get killed today right?" he smirked. I knew. There was NOWAY Scooter and Lawrence slept through THAT. I shrugged and said "uh". He giggled, and pucker his lips. I smiled and got up to peck his lips. I leaned to the floor and grabbed my bra and underwear. It HURT. I guess this is the painful part of sex. I slipped them on under the covers and got up. Justin found his boxers and slipped them on. I laughed as we got out of the bed. Justin peeked out the door for someone, then he shook his head. I quietly snuck out and ran to my room. With I every step a said "Ow". This hurts! I heard Justin laugh, teasing me. I gently shut the door. Then as soon as I turned around I saw Demi staring dead at me. I half screamed then I covered my mouth. "Hey" she said. I shook my head and backed out of my room slowly. "Come here Jasmine" she said forcefully. I whinned and walked back in, then shut the door. Uh-oh

~Hour and a half later

"Ok, Demi! I get it. But I was only doing it so my memory of dad would be erased all the way, and not just a bad memory I remember from 9 years ago, I want to be able to talk about it and shrug like it means nothing anymore. I'm sorry I had sex ok. And I know I'm too young and that I shouldn't be doing these things but, Demi. I'm going to be 17 in just 4 months! You gotta cut me some slack for being 1. In the mood, and 2. Madly in love with this amazing guy. Don't tell me you're engaged to Joe and haven't lost your virginity to him" I said. She stared at me for a second then said "Look,this isn't about me! It's about you not getting pregnant". "For the billionth time WE USED PROTECTION. We knew what was gonna happen, and we knew we needed to be protected. Condom mistakes is only for no warning. I had a warning" I said. "Wait, he knows about dad?" she said. I nodded at her. She sighed. "Ok. I'm done yelling, lets just get to work" she said grabbing my laptop and opening it. "What work?" I asked walking over to my drawer to get some pajamas. I was starting to feel awkward. "My wedding dress..." she said. My whole body stopped. DEMI WAS LETTING ME HELP HER PICK OUT HER WEDDING DRESS! "Your letting me help!" I screamed. She nodded. "Remember Jazzy? Mejia?" she asked and smiled. "Yes!" I yelled. "And remember when we played vow or pow? The game where you had to vow something and if you didn't you got punched by her little boxing mit toy?" she asked again. "Oh yeah! And you vowed-" she finished for me "I'd let you help me pick out my wedding dress because you went through with my dare" she smiled again. I squealed and ran back over to the bed, with my pj's on.

We searched up for awhile and found the most beautiful dress. (in my profile) It was flowy, but flat all white and the back is very long. I'm in love with the dress we picked out! We're gonna have to show mom and the bridal party though. They'll love it too! Just then Justin entered the room. He looked suprised that Demi was here. "Hey Justin. Heard you been swipin' cards" she said. I snorted and looked down. "Stop it Demi" I said under my attempt to stop myself from laughing. "What?" she said then looked back at Justin. "Ever of a V-card? Everyone gets them. Jasmine's been complaining she lost it. Did you take it?" she asked serious. I was cracking up but silently. "I'm pretty sure he did Demi" I said. "I knew it! Ok, Come on. Give it back to her...Oh wait. You can't. It's in your-" but I stopped her before she could say another word "Ok Demi! That's enough". "Look I'm sorry Demi but," Justin started but Demi said "I'm over it". Justin came in and sat next me, then grabbed my hand. After awhile I said "Wait, I just realized something. Our next stop is San Jose' and the bus is moving. Demi your coming with us?". She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, I wanna see how you and Kenny Ortega's meeting goes" she said. "Oh. Yes!" I say. Demi looked at me then at my chest. Her face got interested. "Where did you get that?" she pointed to the necklace Justin gave me. "Justin gave it to me for our 50th anniversary of dates. Because he's the very best boyfriend ever" I say then turn my head to kiss Justin. We kissed for about 10 seconds then Justin pulled away when he realized Demi was just glancing at us. I turned around to look at her. I smirked and said "Sorry". "I'm good" she said. I grabbed my phone and tweeted "Never Let Love Get The Best Of You, You Should Always Try To Get The Best Of Love ;)"

_They get to San Jose' and perform, and now Jasmine is meeting Kenny at "Fahrenheit Restauruant & Lounge" for the meeting. Demi and Justin are hiding in descise at a table far away._

"Ahh Jasmine Villegas! Man you're even more gorgeous in person! That concert was outstanding, you've gotta true talent" Mr. Ortega said. I smiled as we hugged. "Thank you Kenny" I say. I had on a sparkly black dress with a flowy part on the back off it, then I had on some gray combat heels. I wanted to just be me. "So lets order our drinks and get down to business" he sat down. "Ok!" I said excited and sat down. The owner of the restaurant walked over to us. "Good evening Mr. Ortega and Ms. Villegas, my name is Rodney, I am the owner of the restaurant. Let me just start off by saying it is an absolute honor for the both of you to be at my restaurant. Kenny my daughter loves high school musical, she has the bags, the bed, lotion, the perfume, the dolls, and all 3 dvds. That movie is glued to her head. And Jasmine...there isn't a day I've come home and 'Jealous' isn't on full blast in her room. She can't stop listening to that song. Her and her mother were just at you and Justin's concert. I can't wait to get home and hear all about it" I smirked. "Yea it was amazing. Your gonna get quite the mouth full" Kenny laughed. So did Rodney. "Why don't you give her this." I say and grab my napkin from off the table. "What's her name?" I asked. "Lauren" he replied. I dug in my purse and got a black marker and my un-opened new lip gloss from my lipgloss line, then on the napkin I wrote _'Dear Lauren. I hear you're a true Jasminator. Thank you so much, and remember I love you just as much as you love me. This lipgloss is to my not yet released lipgloss line. The flavor is coconut strawberry. It is absolutly delish! Hope you enjoy. Jazzy V'_. Then I signed the lipgloss, wrapped the napkin around it and gave it to him. "There you go!" I smiled. "Thank you Jasmine. She's gonna die when she gets this. She's been waiting for this lipgloss line for ages" He said. I giggled. "So what will your drinks be for tonight?" he asked taking out his notepad. I looked at Kenny. He chestured for me to go first. "I'll have some water" I say. Kenny scanned the menu "I'll have a Lychee Martini" he said. I looked over at him quick. "Oh no, am I driving tonight?" I joked. Kenny and Rodney laughed. While he was still laughing, Rodney said "Your drinks will be right out. Boy, you're as charming as you look Jasmine!" he walked away. I giggled once more. "So Jasmine, would you prefer a kid-ish funny role, or a more dramatic serious role?" Kenny said when he stopped laughing. "Well, um, I kinda decided I wanna do something my fans wouldn't expect. So you know, the goofy roles or the 'I'm perfect' roles, are what people would expect me to do. I'd perfer a more serious dramatic role. Cause it gives me that look that lets people know, I'm not just Justin Bieber's girlfriend, or that it's not all about the goody-good things I do. And that I'm serious about my singing career just as much as I am with my acting career. And that I'm sweet but I can act out a role extremely oppisite to my real personality. You see where I'm going?" I asked. He nodded "Yea. You'd like to also attract the adult audience, and let them know you're more than what you appear to be. From what I understand this isn't going to be your first time on screen?" he asked. "Uh, yea. I did a couple of minor roles before. But yea. I'd love to be the dramatic one" I say. "Well that's great, because we wanna turn this possible movie into a Tyler Perry teen love story" I stopped in my position. He nodded. "We thought it'd be a great combination of his style, and mine" he said. I snapped back and said "Wow...so he'd be the producer, or the director?" I asked. "The director. I'd be the producer" he said. Just then Rodney walked up and gave us our drinks "Here you are" he sat them down "Let me know when you're ready to order" he walked away. I sipped my water. "So when are the auditions?" I asked. "Two weeks from now" he said. "But I think I really like you for the leading role, because you're exactly what I pictured you as. The leading roles name is 'Misienia' but throughout the movie everyone calls her 'Missy'. I'd love it if you were Missy. Your perfect for the role" he said. "Well, I'll make sure I practice so they'll cast me as her!" I smiled. He picked the menu back up. "I think I'm getting the 'Pan Roasted Duck' " he said. I picked the menu back up "I want the 'Fire Grilled Hanger Steak' " I say.

The rest of the evening we talked, laughed, and ate. Kenny was quite an entertainer. His jokes were really funny. I had a good time, and I can tell he really liked me. I have a good feeling about this movie. That's what I told Justin and Demi. They felt confident too. Later that night we went for a walk. That's when I told them all about it. "I think you're gonna get the part" Justin stated. "Yea. He seemed so secure about you as the lead role" Demi added. "Don't get your hopes up guys! Kenny said 'But it's Hollywood. Just because someone likes you doesn't mean you automatically get the role you wanted'. I took him up for that. I know this movie could shoot me way to the top, I just don't want to seem so-...s-so..." I stopped in my words. I saw a man sitting on a park bench staring at me. He looked so familiar. Like I I've known him before. I stared at him. Deep and hard. Until he looked away. Then it came back to me. Could it be? "Jasmine?" Demi said waving her hand in my face. I smacked it away and looked at the man again. "Oh my god" I said under my breath. The man looked back over at me. He looked shocked. He got up from the bench and started to walk over. I grabbed Demi's wrist and backed away. With every step forward he made, was a step backwards I made. "Stay away from us!" I screamed. "Jasmine what's-" Demi started but ask but once she looked at the man coming this way she said "Oh-Oh MY GOD". She stopped for a minute. I kept pulling her but she wouldn't move. She shook her head and said "Stay back!". Then she turned around quickly and grabbed my arm, and as soon as she did she made a break for it, taking me with her. "Jasmine, Demetria!" he yelled from a distance. We kept running. We weren't staying anywhere near that man. Our father...

Justin's POV

I looked at Jasmine and Demi running away. Then back at the man walking over to us. Kenny walked closer to him, and blocked him. "Get out of the way, I need to talk to my daughters!" he yelled. "You aren't going anywhere near those girls, do to the fact their running away from you, hey man! Stop it!" Kenny yelled. He was trying to get past Kenny but he was failing. This is the guy that raped and abused Jasmine. Should I calm him down and lay down the law? Or should I punch him as hard as I can? I'll go with the punch. I punched him so hard, he couldn't get back up. The blood from him lip was dripping to the ground. I bent down and said "You raped my baby. You shouldn't even be able to look at her". Then I got up and ran away.

When I got back on the bus Jasmine was crying her eyes out, holding herself, swaying back and forth wildly. Demi was crying too except she was trying to calm Jasmine down. She held Jasmine close and brushed her hair. Jasmine kept shaking her head and saying "Don't let him hurt me again Demi, please don't let him hurt me again". It hurt to see Jasmine like this. Just one look at her father and she's breaking down. I went over to the girls and squated down. Then I said "Calm down girls it's gonna be ok. He's gone now" I rubbed their legs softly. "Justin, I, I gotta go call Joe. You..(sniff) you calm down Jasmine..O-Ok?" she got up and quickly ran to Jasmine's room. I got up and sat next to Jasmine. I put my arm around her and 'shh'ed her. I brushed her hair away and wiped her tears. Her mascara was messed up, and sloopy. She couldn't stop crying. I held her until she fell asleep. She shivered in her sleep. I felt like going back to find that guy and doing more than punch him. He caused this. And Demi hasn't been out of the room since she left me with Jasmine. I was getting worried. Jasmine told me that Demi had cutting problems when she was younger. And she cut herself all when her dad got back, and started hitting her again. Jasmine also said Demi had an eatting disorder when she was younger. I didn't wanna wake up Jasmine, so I dug in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I dial Demi's number. She didn't answer. I got really worried, because I couldn't hear Demi on the phone or making any type of noise. Jasmine started shivering again. I started rubbing her again and saying "Shhhh" so she would calm down and go back to sleep. Once I was sure she was sleep, I picked her up and carried her to my room. I put the covers over her and kept the lights dim. I also left the door cracked a little so she didn't feel scared. Then I tip-toed across the bus to Jamine's room. I slightly opened up the door to see where she was.

There was no blood. No still body. All I saw was Demi at the bottom of the bed watching the TV closely and smiling a little. It looked like a really old tape that was being filmed by an adult at a birthday party. There was grown people in the backround talking and kids running around with water guns. And the main thing the camera was on was two little girls. The baby, I'm guessing, was turning one and the other little girl had to be at least four. I figured it out. The 1 year old was Jasmine and the 4 year old was Demi. They looked the same. And I kinda guessed quick for Demi because she still wears glasses today. And with Jasmine, well, I've seen pictures. She was an adorable baby. You could always look into her eyes and see it was her. She's still got the same amazing smile.

**~Video**

**"Demitra, are you gonna give your sister her present?" Mrs. Lovato said standing next to some man. Demi looked at the guy. "Daddy do you think she'll like it?" she said. The guy nodded and said "Vaya por delante la miel. She'll love it". Then Demi wobbed over to Jasmine and handed her a doll. That doll looked familiar. "Ha-happy birthday Jazzy" she said. Jasmine took the doll, looked at it and smiled. Then she forced herself up and gave Demi a hug. Demi looked up at her parents shocked. Her parents looked excited. The father looked up at the camera person and said "Dalila te va esto?". The lady behind the camera said "Si! Si!". In the back I noticed there was white and black kids just running around together. I guess that's what Jasmine meant when she said She's not only Latina. She's 50% Latina, 30% white, and 20% black. The rest of the video went on and they sang happy birthday to Jasmine, then Jasmine couldn't blow out her candles so Demi did it for her. **

I walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "Ms. Lovato was hot" I said. Demi smiled and looked at me. "I know right" she said then looked back at the video. "You scared me a little" I said putting my hand on her knee. "You haven't come out the room in a while. Now I see why. You were watching old videos" I said to her. She nodded. "I miss these days. When we were a happy family. My mom and dad loved each other so much. Me and Jasmine used to love spending time with them. Together. But once we got older my dad turned into a lunatic. They got divoriced. We moved to Dallas. He went to jail. And we never ever saw him again. It's only shocking because we thought for the rest of over our lives, we'd never see that basturd again. Who knows what he's capable of today. Jasmine is completely tramatized. I mean, who'd wanna see the person that raped them, after what 10, 9 years? I surely wouldn't" Demi said brushing her hair back. "He almost cracked her skull open and perminantly damaged her brain. She's still got that mark from when she was 6. He cut her upper thigh-" "Is that what that was?" I asked. Since I had sex with Jasmine I know what her full exposed body looks like. When I took off her dress, and panties, hehe, then we um, let's just say I flipped her over and...yea, and when I did I saw this long scar across her thigh. I didn't say anything though. "Yup. He got kinda pissed Jasmine ran out the house with nothing on, so he grabbed the nearest weapon and cut her. He'd been drinking" Demi said. She inhaled sharply and exhaled smooth.

"Where is she now?" Demi asked. "She's in my room, under the covers, sleep" I responded. "Justin, Jasmine's dated a lot of guys. And I mean, a lot. But she's never acted the way she acts with you, with her other guys. She must be truely, deeply in love with you. I mean it's been 2 weeks since you guys got back together and you're stronger then ever. She had an interview with 'FairLady' Magezine and she wasn't uncomfortable talking about you. She was cool about it, she didn't get nervous, I just-I just wanna tell you that if I could pick out a guy for Jasmine, it'd definitly be you, Justin" she smiled. I smiled back at her "Thanks Dems" I said. "So what happend after we ran?" she asked. "I punched him" I said wiping my nose with my thumb and looking the other way. I looked back at Demi and smirked. She smirked back at me. "Ok, carry Jasmine back in here, I'm getting kind of tired. Plus she's spent enough time in your bed already" Demi squinted her eyes. I smiled and got up. Before I walked out I said "I love you Demi!". She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Jasmine's POV

I woke up in my bed, facing Demi. We were moving. We must've been on our way to Miami. I dreamt about my father. He acutally sat down and talked to me, he apoligized and told me he loved me. But there was a voice coming out of nowhere saying "Don't Believe Him Jasmine! He's a Lie!". I couldn't make up my mind, and then everything started turning. Next thing I knew, I was awake. It's 4:45 AM. Everyone's asleep. I knew that something like this would happen. I came prepared. I bought this thing online called Amnesia+. It's a small machine when you have to put water in the side and set the time you want to forget. So I could click the last 3 hours, the last 4 hours, the last 5 hours, and I'd forget what happend in those last hours. I thought it was amazing how it could do that. Though it came with few side effects.

Cold symptoms  
Cough  
Flu-like symptoms**  
**Lower respiratory infection  
Shortness of breath  
Sore throat

Stomach bleeding  
Stomach pain  
Upset Stomach (indigestion)  
Vomiting

Serious allergic reactions  
Swelling of the face, lips, tongue, and/or throat  
Difficulty breathing  
Difficulty swallowing  
Dizziness  
Excessive bleeding**  
**Facial flushing  
Fast heartbeat  
Heart attack  
High blood pressure  
Increased levels of potassium  
Low blood pressure

And finally, Fainting (syncope). See not a lot...anyways I've already put in the water and set the forget timer for 7 hours. Now I've gotta wait for 1 minute and then take it. I waited then I took the cup out and drank it. The instructions said that I had 'to take a long nap, or resume a sleeping setion. The chemicals in Amnesia+ will awaken you'.

_Morning_

Justin's POV

I woke up, took a shower, and walked out to the living room where Scooter and Demi were. "We in Miami yet?" I said looking at my watch. Scooter looked up. "We're close" then he looked back at the TV. "Still no Jasmine?" I said and looked at Demi. "She seemed too tired. She wouldn't budge when I shook her. So I'll just wait and see if she's still asleep when we get to Miami" Demi said. "Hey you guys never really explained what happend" Lawrence walked in with coffee. _We explained_

"Jasmine was abused?" Scooter said shocked. "We both were" Demi said. "Wow" Lawrence shook his head. "Wait, you guys were out in public?" Scooter looked up with wide eyes. "Yea, why?" I said. "Justin...you guys were out in PUBLIC. I know you're not forgeting the word paparizzi!" Scooter yanked his face. "Shit" Demi said under her breath. "You know what guys? I've been down this road way too many times to be afraid now. I'll be asked about it, she'll be asked about it, Demi you'll be asked about it and then everyone'll forget about the whole thing" I said camly. "Justin's right" Demi said agreeing with me. "Everyone will get over it and stop talking about sooner then we know it" she added. Scooter and Lawrence sat there for a second and thought. "Ok. We agree" Lawrence said shrugging. "Yea you guys won't be the only ones with problems. Other celebrities will too" Scooter said shifting in his chair.

All of a sudden, Jasmine's bed room door opened. And out she came, on her phone, texting. She looked beautiful. "Morning everyone!" she looked up from her phone. "Hey Jas. You doing alright?" I asked walking up to her, resting my hands above her hips. "I'm doing-" she started, then pecked my lips and finished "Great. And how are you Mr.?" she put her hands on my shoulders. I acted a bit shocked. She was oftley happy, for what had happend last night. "Well I guess I'm good now that I know you're okay" I smiled and kissed her a little longer this time. She pulled away "Why wouldn't I be okay?" she smiled. I looked at her confused but smiling. I loved her smile. "You know because of the whole thing with your dad.." I said. She looked at me confused and dropped her arms. "What whole thing with my dad?" she all of a sudden got serious. "The thing that happend last night" I still had my hands on her upper hips. She stared at me for a second. "I'm lost. What happend last night?" she said looking at everyone. "Jazzy we saw dad" Demi said spaced out but worried at the same time. "What are you guys talking about?" Jasmine asked. We all just sat there for a second and looked at her. Why was she acting like she had no idea what we were saying? Is she trying to forget about it and in order to do that she has to act like it never happend? I'll go along with it but I've gotta ask about it someday. "Nevermind Jas. Scooter are we here yet?" I changed the subject. Scooter looked at both of us and blinked. Then he looked out the window. "Kenny's parking behind the hotel now" he said, then turned back around and looked at us again. "Ok, we should heading out." Jasmine said and went into her room. We all look at each other. "Maybe she's trying to block it out, and not bring it up" I whispered. "Maybe.." Demi said. Jasmine came out with a bag. "I've got my outfits, lets go!" she said and opened up the bus door. We all went into our rooms and got our bags full of clothes then followed Jasmine. For some reason, I found Jasmine's outfit amazingly sexy. I hope I'll be able to get her in private, so we can do things...

We got to our hotel rooms. Demi's room was connected to ours by door, and Scooter and Lawrence are across the hall. Demi said Joe was on his way up to the hotel. Him and the guys had a show here. Once we set all of our things down, me and Jasmine went to go check out our rooms. We went to her room first, which was awesome. Then we went to my room, which looked the same just a different color. While Jasmine was looking at the flat screen, I snuck up behind her and hugged her from the back. She smiled and placed her hands over mine. "You know...now that we're alone..." I said flirty. She turned around in my grasp and said "JUSTIN DREW BIEBER. WE WILL NOT DO THE DO IN THIS NICE HOTEL ROOM!" she said smiling. "Ok..we don't have to do the do!" I said rocking back and forth. She looked at me and smirked. "Fine by me" then we both leaned in a kissed. I deepend it. She deepend it more...man I'm already getting hot.

End of POV

Justmine: *making out on the bed in their hotel room*

Justin: *goes down and kisses her sweet spots*

Jasmine: *inhales sharply*

Justin: *puts his hand up her skirt, and goes back to kiss her*

Jasmine: *smiling in the kiss*

Justin: *pushes her down and smirks*

Jasmine: Don't get your hopes up Mr. Bieber

Justin: *kisses her and pulls away* We'll see *kisses her cheek bone, then her cheek, then makes his way to her ear. He started biting her ear lightly*

Jasmine: *breathlessly whispering* Mm,Uhh..J-Justin stop

Justin: *licking her ear(gross) whispers back* When I'm ready *blowing her ear*

Jasmine: *getting turned on* Justin, you're driving me crazy, stop it

Justin: *goes back down to her neck* You know *kiss* you don't *kiss* want me *kiss* to

Jasmine: *loving every minute of it* But we're- uhh

Justin: *kisses her sensitive spot again, to make her stop talking* Told you *starts sucking it hard*

Jasmine: *moans softly, squirms in her postion*

Justin: *sucks harder*

Jasmine: *clenches to the covers and bites her bottom lip* Justin..y-your turning me-oh..on

Justin: *about to take off her skirt*

-Phone Rings-

Justin: *pulls away from her neck (he's on top of her push up style) and looks at the coffee table where Jasmine's phone is vibrating*

Jasmine: *reached for it and slides it to unlock* Yellow?

?: Hey Jasmine it's me

Jasmine: Uhh...Ellen

Ellen: *chuckles* who else?

Jasmine: Oh hi, what's going on? *looks at Justin and puts up the 'hold on' finger

Ellen: Well I wanted to call you and ask you, when you were gonna be in Cali again

Jasmine: I think next Wednesday. We're taking a one week break, so I can be there for Demi's Engagment party and audition for this movie so..

Ellen: Ok well what about you come around next Saturday at 3:30 and hang out with me?

Jasmine: Ok! Sounds like a plan Ellen

Ellen: Alrighty. And bring Justin if you can

Jasmine: Most likely

Ellen: Ok hun, talk to you soon

Jasmine: See ya! *taps the phone*

Justin: *falls beside her* That was Ellen?

Jasmine: *nods* she wants us to be on the show next Saturday

Justin: Oh that's nice- *quickly resumes kissing her neck*

Jasmine: *giggles*

_Later that night_

Jasmine's POV

I was staring in the mirror, looking at the hickey on my neck. I was going threw my make-up bag to find some Cover and Clear, and blush, so I can cover it up. I was going out to dinner with Demi, Joe, and Justin and the last thing I need is, "Jasmine what's that". I wasn't mad at Justin for creating it. I actually enjoyed every second of it. I love how Justin knows how to make me go insane and he's not even trying. I love how quickly we can turn each other on. I love the way it feels when his lips touch any part of my body. I love anything about him and everything about him. I went back into my hotel room to change. I picked out a short black dress, sparkly on one side and chiffon on the other. I thought it'd be nice to have a heart theme going on. I put on a heart necklace, a heart ring, heart earrings, and a chain bracelet with two hearts on it saying 'Guess'. I finished getting dressed and took some curlers into the bathroom with me. I curled my hair and put pink strawberry lipstick on with clear gloss over it, then I put on mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and blush. I finished, went back into my room to get my purse, then and walked out to the hotel living room waiting for Justin. He takes FOREVER to finish his hair. I find it unbelieveable that he cut it, but still takes a longtime doing it. I looked around and thought 'Man this place is nice'.

I caught the view of myself in the mirror. I gasped and stood up. I saw my whole body including my feet. I looked hot! And tall. I wasn't really used to wearing 3 inch heels. I smiled and posed in the mirror. I went in my purse and got out my phone. I unlocked it and went to camera. Then I posed for the picture puckering my lips and putting the peace sign up. It flashed and I brung it back down and looked at it. I tapped "Post to JasmineVillegas .com" then I went on twitter and tweeted "Bouta Go To The Capital Grille Restaurant In Miami With (a)ddlovato, (a)joejonas, (a)justinbieber. #LivinFancy" then I put the link to my picture. As soon as I pushed tweet I felt to arms rap around waist from the back, then a chin rest on my shoulder. Who else would it be? It was Justin.

I turned my head slightly, but not looking at him. "Hey Sexy" he whispered in my ear. "Hey" I said turing all the way around to face him. He pushed me back alittle bit. "You look beyond beautiful" he checked me out. _He_ looked _hot_. He had on a black dress shirt with a bowtie, and some grayish pants, with high top sneakers and a purple watch. "And you look _fine_" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his lips closer to my mine. He slid his hands across my waist and folded his hands above my butt. He smiled with his teeth "Really?". I nodded "Mm-hm" and pecked his lips. "I'm seriously attracted to you right now" I giggled. "_Really?_" his voice got deeper. I nodded again and said "Uh-Huh" while leaned in and we kissed again. This time it was longer. I deepend it, he deepend it more then his hands went lower and grabbed my butt cheeks then squeezed them. I giggled in the kiss and pulled away. "Justin stop being a perv" I laughed. "Can't help it, you turned me on again" he smiled. "Well what if Demi walked through the door just then?" I asked and tilted my head. He shrugged and continued to kiss me. He removed his hands for my ass cheeks and went up to cup my cheeks. I pulled away and we rest our foreheads against eachothers. I looked at his lips. Oh my goodness my lipstick kind of rubbed off on him! I laughed and covered my mouth. I couldn't control my laughter when I said "I'll go get you a paper towel babe". Then a speed walked into the kitchen. I looked back at him, and he was looking in the mirror gasping. I giggled and kept walking. Once I got the paper towel I went back into the living room finding half of it already off due to him being impatient and rubbing it off with the back of his hand. He only just put it on his hand. And then he sat down and started licking "Here, let me help you" I bent down and rubbed it off for him. "Is this strawberry?" he asked licking his lips. "Yea?" I nodded. He but his head back and said "Lick it off". I smiled at him with my doubty face. "Justin why are you being so dirty?" I said. "Because you look HOT" he smiled with his teeth again. "But what if Demi and Joe-" "The Door's locked" he said already knowing what I was going to say. "What about the other-" "Locked it" he said and grabbed my knees, then kind of spread them apart. He pulled me down to sit on his lap frontwords. I smirked at him. He smiled. "Go ahead" he said so seductive and soft. I stuck my tounge out and lightly licked around his lips about 5 times, then I stroked both of his lips up and down. He slid his hands up and down my thighs while I did it. I smiled at him looking him deep in the eyes. When I finished I sucked his lips one at a time. Then I looked at him with my 'satisfied' face. He kissed me and pulled away and said "Oops I put it back on". I narrowed my eyes. "You did that on purpose!" I bunched up my lips. "You can't prove it" he shook his head. "Oh well" I shrugged and scrubbed his lips. He kept backing away and moving his face. I laughed while he did. "What you get!" I said. "See now I gotta redo my makeup" I kissed him on the cheek and got up.

I dug in my purse and got out a wet wipe. I wiped off the last bit of it on my lips and put on the lipstick and the gloss again. Justin placed his hands on my hips and rested his chin on my shoulder again. Then he started pecking at my neck. "Hey, hey, hey calm it down little boy, I've already got one hickey" I jokingly nagged. "I'm sorry you're just so attractive" he continued kissing my neck. I breathlessly giggled. Then Demi and Joe knocked on the door. We both turned and walked to the door.


End file.
